<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lego elves Earth chapter by Elvenheart65</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448561">Lego elves Earth chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvenheart65/pseuds/Elvenheart65'>Elvenheart65</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Murder, Mystery, Other, World Domination, slight gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvenheart65/pseuds/Elvenheart65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth elemental creatures are disappearing Farran knows who is behind this but no one believes him except azari rownan and liska the four go on a journey along the way they find a ancient elf a species that has nearly been wiped out and wants help them and knows who has been stealing the elemental earth creature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aira windwhistler/Farran Leafshade, Azari Firedancer/Emily Jones, Noctura Ravenglen/Lumia Cirrussnow, Rosalyn Nightshade/Naida Riverheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Seraphites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An earth dragon was gracefully flying relaxing letting the wind ruffle his green skin.</p><p>Suddenly chains wrapped around the dragons back paws.</p><p>The dragon roared startled tried to get out but more chains wrapped around his front ones and then his middle got wrapped then he got brought down group of people wearing lime green cloaks he tried to break out of the chains but two people put a muzzle on him then a net wrapping him tightly in it.</p><p>???:This is a big load of elemental power.</p><p>???:This isnt going to be enough,we need a few more then the earth jewel.</p><p>???:You know its not going to be easy to get it.</p><p>???:We know but were not letting a millennial years of planning and capturing go to waste pack him were heading back.</p><p>They loaded him up the inside of a dark ship with a dark sail that has this symbol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rowan and Liska</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liska has a bit of moruning and doubt come across her mind luckily she has someone to help her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rays of sunlight shone through the jungle canopy as two creatures bounded through the greenery. One, a three-tailed, lime green fox with plum-colored leaves growing from her shoulders and flank. wove through the tangling branches like a snake. Just behind her was a honey yellow lion with a flaming red and pink mane, laughing along as they rollicked and pranced towards the heart of the forest. Zigging and zagging, the fox bounded through a narrow gap in the trees. </p><p>Looking over her shoulder, she snickered at the sight of the lion taking a sharp turn off her trail. Wrinkling her nose in a grin, the fox pressed her head forward and sprinted onward, the forest's heart in her sights.</p><p>Then, she sensed something large closing in on her left side. Before she could make an effort to dodge, she was tackled to the ground by a large yellow blur.</p><p>The two creatures rolled on the ground, hooting and howling together until the fox was pushed off of the yellow mass.</p><p>"Quite the fox you are Liska!" The lion chuckled, pushing himself from the ground and flicking his flame-tipped tail.</p><p>"Oh that's rich coming from you Rowan!" Liska said back, the green jewels on her flank and tail tips glinting in the fading light of dusk. Rowan laughed, brushing dirt from his white chin. Liska chortled along with him, swatting at his ear with a golden paw.</p><p>"Come now, Cory and Cyclo await." Rowan said, his laughter dying down. He turned back to the branch that led to the forest's heart and calmly walked down it. Liska made to do the same, only for her attention to be drawn elsewhere.</p><p>Looking up, the fox spotted the white and gold wooden staff set atop a not-so-distant cliff. The sight of the staff sent a surge of despair through Liska's heart, and unable to take her eyes off of it the fox sat, her ears drooping and blue eyes distant.</p><p>"Liska?"</p><p>The fox jumped slightly at the deep voice from over her shoulder. Tearing her eyes away from the staff on the cliff Liska hung her head, instead choosing to gaze at a burl between her paws.</p><p>"Liska, are you okay? What's wrong?" Rowan asked, sitting beside his little sister.</p><p>"I just... I just miss her." Liska sniffed, "What she did to save us, was it all really worthwhile?"</p><p>"I miss her too Liska, but..." Rowan pressed his head against the fox, spreading the warmth of his mane to her shivering form.</p><p>"...You know it was the only way to prevent something like that from ever happening again."</p><p>"But what if it does Rowan?" Liska fretted, "What if instead of Noctura taking you, it's some enemy we don't know? One that we can't manage without Lumia to help and guide us!"</p><p>"Liska. Look at me." Rowan said, his tone kind yet firm. Shifting around to Liska's front, he set a paw on top of hers, entirely covering it with ease. Liska tilted her chin up to meet Rowan's warm grey eyes. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he spoke.</p><p>"We'll be fine. Lumia has taught us for centuries, we'll be prepared if something like Noctura ever happens again."</p><p>"I just don't want to lose you... any of you." Liska whimpered. She buried herself into the lion's flaming mane, knowing it couldn't harm her.</p><p>"I know. I know." Rowan said, setting his chin on Liska's neck.</p><p>At that point the forest was almost completely dark, save for the glowing crystals the grew from various trees.</p><p>"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Rowan asked. Liska nodded with a soft groan.</p><p>"Mhm. I don't feel like getting scorned by Cory again."</p><p>"Oh Liska. You know she's hurting just as much as you are."</p><p>"Still..." Liska trailed off.</p><p>"Alright then." Rowan replied, shifting into a laying down position. Liska followed suit, curling on herself tightly and snuggling into Rowan. </p><p>Evening faded into night, and Rowan remained awake. He hummed a soothing, familiar, tune to a peacefully breathing Liska. It was only when the stars shone bright above him, that he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disappearance and past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the disappearance of the earth creatures beginning to spread, Farren knows who is behind this trouble is the others, but don't believe except 3 people and one mysterious person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word spread of the disappearances like fire in the underbrush all through Elvendale. Even to the edges of the land where the Leaflands stood, worried whispers buzzed in the air. </p><p>A treehouse stood in a clearing within the dulling forest of the Leaflands. Four elves sat inside the warm interior, but muttered between themselves with a tense energy.</p><p>"Who do you think is behind this?" An elf girl with long purple to white ombre hair tied into a high ponytail with a braid coming from it.She is wearing a white tank-top with thick straps. While she wore a purely purple skirt, with trim of the same shade. With a white marking on her cheek as well as deep purple marking. Wearing a long necklace that has three feathers.  From left to right, the feathers are purple, blue, and yellow. She is also seen wearing purple sandal. Named Aira asked, fidgeting with a pen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No one knows," another girl with long aqua to dark blue ombre hair she is in a strapless deep-blue dress with one side of it extended towards her shoulder. With a metallic water coloured symbol on her shoulder and a white symbol at her cheek. With a gossamer material flowing around the skirt part of her outfit. A crescent-shaped wave is printed at the waist, while aqua swirls and white bubbles decorate the bodice. She wears deep blue sandals. Naida, replied, rubbing her arms. "The only consistency between the disappearances are the magic of the targets and a triangular symbol left behind at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Beside Aira a male elf with brown hair. wears a sleeveless green shirt. There is a piece of brown material covering one of his shoulders with the earth insignia on it. On his Right arm is the earth symbol and a green marking on his cheek.Attached to his shoulder-pad is a thin strip of brown material that crosses his torso diagonally with a fox clip recurring it. At his waist is a brown belt securing tight-fitting, grey pants completed with brown boots with the early insignia the top. Pursed his lips and gazed hard at the tabletop</p><p> </p><p>"What're you thinking about Farran?" A third girl with long hip red to yellow ombre hair.Her shirt is fuchsia and sleeveless. Over this, she wears a plate of armor that is dark-red with gold details. There is a red marking on her cheek and arm. There is a tiny gold fire insignia printed on the stomach. A thin strip of marigold material crosses her torso diagonally. Her skirt is mainly fuchsia, with marigold ruffles peeking out completed with high knee red boots with fire symbols on both of them. Asked, her name Azari.</p><p> </p><p>Note:These designs are entirely made by pepsi-writes who I personally asked to use these's for my story.All Art credit goes to her.Pepsi-Writes</p><p>"The symbol, I think I may know it. Could you draw what you can remember of it Naida?"</p><p>The water elf quickly went to work, retrieving parchment and a charcoal pencil from the table's center. She scribbled up a triangle that has many lines and dots protruding from the outer edge. Sliding the parchment to Farran, his eyes went wide.</p><p>"I know who's behind the disappearances!" He exclaimed, standing so fast that the chair toppled over.</p><p>"Farran this is serious. We need more to go off of than just a symbol." Aira said, putting a hand on the earth elf's shoulder.</p><p>"Perhaps you're right." Farran said, leaning his hands on the table.</p><p>"Maybe we should ask the guardians. They've been around for so long, they're bound to know what's going on." Naida suggested.</p><p>The elves silently agreed with their friend. As they made to go about their evening, Farran slipped outside for some air.</p><p>Farran sat watching the sunset from the edge of a lake, turning a worn old rag in his hands. As he found himself dozing off, a sudden clap on the back jerked him with a grunt back into wakefulness.</p><p>"I was wondering where you went." Azari commented, doing a little hop before sitting beside the earth elf.</p><p>"What do you want Azari?" Farran grumbled, holding the rag tight in one hand.</p><p>"You kinda left without saying anything. Emily says that's what you when you're upset, so what's up?"</p><p>Farran sighed and kept his eyes on the lake. He remained silent for a moment before speaking.</p><p>"I know who's taking the earth magic creatures."</p><p>"What?!" Azari shouted.</p><p>"Keep your voice down." Farran hissed.</p><p>"Who is it then?" Azari asked, quieter.</p><p>"I don't recall much, other than a rain of arrows, cloaked people, and this symbol."</p><p>Farran handed Azari the rag, which had the symbol Naida drew woven into the fabric.</p><p>"Hang on..." Azari said, turning around and holding the rag up to a tree behind them. A closer inspection confirmed that carved into the tree was the same symbol.</p><p>"I hate to admit this, but you're onto something Farran."</p><p>"We need to find whoever is doing this, but unfortunately this is all I know."</p><p>"We'll help you."</p><p>The two elves jumped at the deep sound of Rowan's voice. With their faces somber the fire and earth guardians approached their charges.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Azari asked, reaching out a hand to stroke Rowan's flaming red mane.</p><p>"I sensed something suspicious lurking around the elvenstar tree." Liska replied in an uncharacteristically stern tone. "I would've sought you out on my own but Rowan decided to follow me."</p><p>"Why do you need us?" Farran asked.</p><p>"I could tell that you knew something about what has been going on." Liska pressed, turning her attention to the rag in Azari's hand.</p><p>"Well like I said, it isn't much. All we have to go off of is a symbol and a fuzzy memory."</p><p>"That's not all you have." Rowan added. "Liska, do you have the scent?"</p><p>"Yes. The owner has been here within the hour."</p><p>"Excellent. Farran, Azari, shall you join us?"</p><p>"We shall."</p><p>The young elves looked to each other eagarly, and turned back to the guardians.</p><p>Liska followed the scent through the night, only making brief stops. Rowan followed Liska with Azari and Farran on his back into a brightly lit clearing.</p><p>"I lost the scent!" The fox called, pacing the clearing with her snout on the ground.</p><p>"Well, now what?" Azari stated, crossing her arms.</p><p>Farran, sore from the night's journey, hopped onto the grass. As he stretched he noticed something glinting in the treeline. Interest peaked, the elf wandered to the bushes and pushed them aside.</p><p>"This can't be possible!" Farran gasped, drawing Liska and Rowan's attention. The guardians approached the elf from behind and reeled back. Before them laid the elemental weapons of fire and earth.</p><p>"This can't be." Rowan said shaking his head.</p><p>"They have to be replicas or illusions." Liska affirmed, "My shield can only be accessed with my magic, and your hammer was placed within the hottest volcano."</p><p>"You're wrong."</p><p>All four jumped at the sudden fifth voice. Liska's hackles bristled and she crouched low.</p><p>"Show yourself!" Rowan demanded to the voice, the flames of his mane swelling.</p><p>"As you wish." The voice replied simply. Moments later a cloaked figure stepped out into the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New weapons and hidden secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their new ally Rohit they learn the identity of the people capturing the earth creaturs and equip some weapons along with discorving secrets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The figure was a black suit of armour with 3 laces attached to his chest piece with four elemental symbols with four elemental symbols of earth fire water and air with black boots with 4 straps on it has two shoulder pads,has spikes black hair and has a mask covering his mouth has blue eye and red eye with a front cloth and a cape attached to the back and has three black gems on the top of his hood.<br/>(Picture at top)<br/>Rowan:Who are you?<br/>???:Easy big guy I'm just trying to help you.<br/>Rowan:Really.<br/>Liska:Rowan let him finish.<br/>???:You don't know who I am and you don't trust me,I understand my name is rohit I am ancient fire elf the people you are looking for you have now ideas what you are walking into they more powerfull than any foe or army you faced.<br/>Azari:Well they don't know who they are dealing with.<br/>Rohit:I know you defeated noctura Ragana and the goblin king,your adventures spread like wildfire around here,but I'm not here to stop you I'm here to help you,Farran and azari here is the scythe of quakes and the sword of fire you must guard them with your life.<br/>He threw to them and they caught it.<br/>Rohit:As for you two I have something for you (to liska and rowan) two but we need to head to my home.<br/>P<br/>He then turned around and started to walk then farran and azari picked up their shield and hammer and they followed him.<br/>~*~<br/>It was night stars were shinning in the dark night sky,rohit liska rowan azari and farran were walking.<br/>Azari:We have been walking for hours,my legs are killing me.<br/>Farran:Tell me about,but can we really trust this guy,we know nothing about him.<br/>Then he stopped<br/>Rohit:We're here.<br/>Then metal unlit candles came to view on a muddy stone pathway,and a crystal blue lake that flowing with a cold breeze flowing through the air.<br/>Then rohit snapped his fingers,then flames appeared on the candles one by one.<br/>Then they walked into they reached a door then rohit flicked his hand and the door opened,he walked into it and walked up a wooden spiral staircase the others following him,they came into a room with dark oak planks covering the floor ceiling and the walls with a shelf on the right side and a rectangular table with the four elemental symbols engraved on it and there was a sword and axe on pedestals pulsing with elemental energy. <br/>Rohit then took down his hood and mask and turned to faced the guardians and elves.<br/>Rohit:You want answers of who I am and why I want to help you,I have very good hearing,anyways ask away.<br/>Farran:Well you said you wanted to help us why.<br/>Rohit:Because the people you are looking for are brutal killers that want to destroy this world,they are called the seraphites,a cult that's been stealing the earth creatures for their magic and they are gonna use for a spell.<br/>Farran:Wow what's the spell for.<br/>Rohit:Unfortunately I don't know but I do now it can destroy earth and this world,next question.<br/>Azari:Why do we have to protect these weapons with our lives.<br/>Rohit:Because they are very powerfull ancient artifacts which can take down any one with a single blow.<br/>Farran/Azari:Whoa.<br/>Rohit:Next question.<br/>Liska:You said you have something for me and rowan,what is it.<br/>Rohit:You should know that every elemental creature has a secret including the elemental guardians.<br/>Rohit then went to liska side then put his hand in the middle of her neck and then moved it up and then her tails coiled into one giant tail with a drill spike on the end.<br/>Liska eyes widen and then looked at her tail.<br/>Liska:Whoa! <br/>Then it turned to 3 then 1 again.<br/>Farran:Did you know you can do this.<br/>Liska:No I never thought i can do this.<br/>Rohit:That's not all,if you press on her throat claws come out of her paws.<br/>He then pressed on her throat and two claws came out of her four legs.<br/>Azari:Say what.<br/>Rohit:And if you press on her snout she will have speed that can even slow down time.</p><p>Rowan:Do I have secrets.<br/>Rohit:Yeah if you press between your wings they become larger giving you flight.<br/>Then he pressed between them and they went larger.<br/>Liska:Wow.<br/>Rohit:And if you press his forehead it activates his fire fangs.<br/>He pressed on his forehead and two fangs charged with fire magic came out of his mouth.<br/>Rohit:And if you press his throat his skin becomes as tough as armour.<br/>He pressed his throat then he felt a tingle inside of him.</p><p>Rohit:Now enough of that because we need to find the seraphites well find them first then formulate a plan because its suicide barging in,need to find them first,luckily I know how to do that.<br/>Then he walked down the stairs.<br/>Then farran turned to azari and the guardians.<br/>Farran:I'm starting to like this guy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trackign spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rohit stood on the edge of the crystal blue lake around his home,the others were with him.<br/>Azari:So what are we doing here.<br/>Rohit:Finding the seraphites.<br/>Then he went and took a necklace with a lime green shard on the left,a red shard on the right of it,a blue shard on the top and a lavender shard on the bottom,with carvings on the outline and the elemental symbols on the shards.<br/>(Picture on top)<br/>Liska:What's that?<br/>Rohit:A talisman it will make the magic work.<br/>He then started to chant a spell.<br/>Rohit:As water is to water you will become as one as water is to water you will what I seek.<br/>Nothing happened,the others were looking at him skeptical and confused.<br/>Suddenly the water started to bubble more violently every second.<br/>Rohit:As water is water you will reveal and show.<br/>Then the blue shard of the talisman started to glow.<br/>Then the water elemental symbol appeared and faded into the water then four water beams came from the water and came into a ball,after a few seconds the beams stopped and the ball of water glowed and showed a tale black fortress.<br/>Then ball of water then collapsed into the stream.<br/>Azari:What was that.<br/>Rohit:I was afraid we had to go there,its there base it's a long way away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. spinjitsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rohit,azari,farran,liska and rowan were walking through a hot murky forest<br/>Then they were in a hot blazing desert with liska on top of rowan and farran top of her,hot.<br/>They were seen walking through a snowy forest in the middle of a blizzard.<br/>Then he teaches them spinjitsu it was a long while but they got it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. True potential</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rohit was using fire to roast peanuts for him liska and farran.<br/>Liska:You sure that this tastes better than ordinary peanuts.<br/>Rohit:I tried these and they are amazing.<br/>Then farran saw something and decided to see it.<br/>Then he saw millions of seraphites heading to a location.<br/>FarranGuys you might want to see this.<br/>They then came to where he was and saw the seraphites,liska shivered and hid behind rowan.<br/>Azari:What are they doing.<br/>Rohit:Dont know but that's every single one.<br/>Rowan:If that's all of them then there fortress must be unguarded.<br/>Rohit:Good points,let's go there before they come back.<br/>They then went back to the campsite rohit stomped out the fire and then took his small bag,then a scroll fell out.<br/>Farran:What's this.<br/>He then picked it up.<br/>Azari:Its a scroll windbag.<br/>Farran:I mean what's inside it.<br/>Rohit:Oh thats a prophecy I've been studying.<br/>He opened it and it had a picture of rowan and liska but both looked different.<br/>Farran:Its about you two(to rowan and liska)<br/>He showed it to them and they looked surprised.<br/>Rohit:Its about a form that the two of you have.<br/>Liska:What can they do.<br/>Rohit:I don't know but its rumoured it's very powerfull,unfortunately I don't know how to get it unlocked,only by something called true potential.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Altar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nightfall night dark blue sky illuminating a tall dark fortress.<br/>The 5 shadows emerged and jumped from one tower and jumped from tower to tower until then stopped then one lit fire fire and started to make a circle then when it completed it the ceiling nearly fell but a hand caught it and put it on a roof.<br/>Then azari looked through the hole to see if anyone around.<br/>Azari:Its clear.<br/>She then dropped down.<br/>Then rowan and liska and farran and rohit dropped down.<br/>Farran:Are you sure this is where the spell is.<br/>Rohit:I'm sure this where all the seraphites have put all the spells.<br/>They started to look around the library opening to reveal nothing but history.<br/>Then rohit spotted a open book on a desk.<br/>Rohit:Found something.<br/>They then looked at the book and round the spell to turn them into indestructible golem and make other golems.<br/>Rohits eyes widened.<br/>Rohit:We need to go now.<br/>Rohit then started to run.<br/>Liska:Why what's wrong.<br/>Rohit:Look at the book.<br/>They looked at it and it says the final ingredient is the remains of the previous elemental guardians.<br/>Liska:Well that's gonna be a bit of a problem because we don't know where the previous elemental guardians tombs are.<br/>Rohit:I know where it is I mapped out the entire world.<br/>Farran:Wait what if the seraphites are going there we don't know where they are!?<br/>Rohit:It will take two weeks to get there,but I have a shortcut and I can deal with knowing where the seraphites are.<br/>He then whistles then a mini four headed dragon with green blue red and purple eyes one on each head had white skin blue scale and golden wings and had four elemental symbols at the chespiece appeared at the door.<br/>The he shapeshiffted into a fox with three tails(like liska)<br/>Steve:Master.<br/>Rohit:Steve I want you to find the seraphites and report back to me when they are.<br/>Steve:Affirmative.<br/>Then it shape shifted into a dragon and flew out of the window.<br/>Farran:Did that...just.<br/>Rohit:Steve is a four headed shapeshifting creature that has the power of the four elements and my elve- friend now let's go.<br/>He went out of the window and the others followed him but farran suspiciously raised his eyebrow.<br/>Time skip.<br/>They were at a cliff.<br/>Azari:I don't know how-<br/>Rohit then jumped off a cliff.<br/>Then the others looked down shocked at what he had done.<br/>Rohit:I'm okay come on down.<br/>Liska:We are not-<br/>Then the ground on the bottom of them gave up and they fell to where rohit is.<br/>Rohit:You okay.<br/>Azari:(Groaning)Does it look like it.<br/>Farran stood up dusting himself off.<br/>Farran:Where are we anyways.<br/>Rohit:Follow me.<br/>They then walked into a clearing and found a symbol wooden plate with lines patterns and elemental symbols around it and inside it.<br/>Liska:What is that?<br/>Rohit:An altar it channels elemental magic from the key lines around from the other universes.<br/>Azari:Whoa whoa whoa slow down what do you mean.<br/>Rohit:Okay okay,imagine this ball of fire is this world and this ball of fire is earth.<br/>He then summoned two balls of fire.<br/>Rohit:Then imagine they are other worlds like ours but different.<br/>He then summoned more balls of fire.<br/>Rohit::They draw elemental energy of earth fire water and air,making tiny windows to other worlds you cant pass through but with a spell.<br/>Then all of the balls of fire disappeared.<br/>Farran:So you can basically enter any world with a spell.<br/>Rohit:Correct.<br/>Rowan:And they are more worlds.<br/>Rohti:Correct.<br/>Liska:And this thing channels the elemental energy from them.<br/>Rohit:Correct.<br/>Azari:And we can open any portal from here.<br/>Then he turned around and put the talisman in the middle and started to chant a spell.<br/>Rohit:Divinity of the elements I summon thee air fire water and earth create the portal and break the barrier.<br/>Then the talisman started to glow and the four sides of it started to glow green red blue purple.<br/>Farran:Keep going.<br/>Rohit:Divinity of the elements I summon thee air fire water and earth create the portal and break the barrier.<br/>Then four elemental orbs came out of the shards and spun together to create a circle and created a white light.<br/>Rohit:Shall we.<br/>He then took the talisman and jumped through.<br/>The others looked skeptical then azari jumped through then rowan then liska then farran stopped at the edge and walked through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Devils snare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon learning the final ingredient for the spell the group go through deadly roots as there first obstacle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a thick ancient jungle with a cracked old stone cold filled with cobwebs, the sun Ray's beaming through the trees then.Suddenlya red orb appeared glowing then a blue one on its left then a purple orb appeared in the middle and above then a earth appeared at the bottom.<br/>Then they started to spin as there speed increased then a light started to form in it then rohit jumped out of it on his feet then farran liska rowan and azari tumbled out of it.<br/>"Ughhhhhhh that hurt." Farran stood up a little scathed.<br/>The others a little bit dizzy.<br/>"You'll get used to it.that was easier then I expected"Rohit suprised, he was looking at an ancient stone tombs with a stairway heading up to a green patterned with chains on the door and statues of liska,on both sides of it with the earth jewel in the middle of the door.<br/>They then started to walk up the stone stairs straight to the tomb then Azariazari stepped on a pressure plate then a dial came up with ancient numbers.<br/>"What are those symbols"liska questioned.<br/>"Its ancient numbers,I can decipher these but I need a combination"He then started to look around for the same symbols the he saw ten symbols spread out along the ground scattered. Two on the right legs of the Liskaliska statues, four on the chains and another four at the door.<br/>Then he started to twist and turn it into the correct symbols,when he finished then the chains started to retract off of the door then the elemental symbol glowed green as well as the eyes of the statues then the pattens on the door started to glow green.<br/>Then the door opened with a slow heavily creak with green light emitting from it as it opened.<br/>"Well that was easy"azari did a shrug as she started to walk towards it just as she was about to go in.<br/>"Dont touch it!!"Rohit warned,but azari had already touched it burned her,she howled in pain.<br/>"Are you okay,what was that"?!Farran asked while he was by azari.<br/>"Secondary defence system to keep people out of the tomb.Rohit answered,haven't seen one for years."<br/>"Anyway we can take it down"Rowan questioned.<br/>"Perhaps overcharging the earth elemental forcefeild with a highly blast and reroute all the power from the forest combing with the talisman will create a reboot overload.<br/>"The whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Liska and Azariazari said togetherconfused.<br/>"We destroy the forcefieldforcefeild with a powerfulpowerfull elemental blast".<br/>Then the earth shard of the talisman started to glow as well as the earth jewel.<br/>Then a green ray beamed at the forcefieldforcefeild and destroyed it.<br/>"That can work".<br/>Then they started to go in but.<br/>"Wait what if there more defences"Farran asked.<br/>"Good point".<br/>Then he draw his elemental sword and axe,then farran drew his quake shield and scythe of quakes and azari drew her sword of fire and volcano hammer then rowans fire fangs tracted and liska tails turned into one and her claws tracted.<br/>Then they went inside then rohit summoned a fireball lighting up the darkness.<br/>Suddenly the floor underneath them gave out and they fell screaming,they landed on thick black roots.<br/>"Whew lucky we landed on these roots"Azri pointed out.<br/>"Wait a minute this is devils snare"!!Rohit shouted.<br/>Then the roots started to move,it started to go around azaris legs arms and then her hest and neck slowly  shocking her,same for farran and rohit,then the roots started to wrap around liskas paws tying them together and they started to go around her waist,as well as for rowan.<br/>"Everyone stay still,devils snare only chokes living things that are moving just focus and relax."<br/>He then took a deep breath and slid through the roots like a snake.<br/>Then farran slid through then rowan,then azari did but liska seemed frozen.<br/>“Liska come on!” Farran encouraged.<br/>“Hang on!”"Hang on",then rohit fired a fire blast at it then liska dropped to the ground.<br/>"Are you okay?"Rowan asked worried.<br/>"Sorry it's just it remin-de-d m-m-me o-o-of."Liska stuttered <br/>They all knew went wide eyed and looked at her in sorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note:The writing style is different is because i had a different writing style and from this chapter is gonna be this writing style</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Weeping Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As their second obstacle the group encounter an ancient parasite entity</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rohit, Farran, and Azari went through an old stone door leading to a huge cavern.The ground covered in thick green grass, which led across to a tunnel that led deeper into the cave system.<br/>"Clear!" Rohit shouted back into the other room where rowan is comforting liska,stroking her fur and holding her close then the two of them came into the other room with liska in tow walking carefully.<br/>"Are you sure you're okay with continuing,Liska?" Farran asked sceptical.The Earth guardian turned to him,her eyes shimmered with fear.<br/>"Y-yeah. I'll uh... I'll be alright." Liska stammered. She turned a bewildered eye to Rohit holding the now glowing talisman.<br/>"Why's it doing that?" Liska asked, one of her tails giving a flick. "<br/>"There’s danger nearby."Rohit warned. He drew his sword and flashed a ferocious look before him.<br/>Then Azari spotted a head of a statue and part of her arms with the rest of the statue underground which had hands covering her face looking like it was crying.<br/>"There's nothing her except for a crying statue." Azari told them., Rohit dropped his sword which clattered when it hit the ground and slowly turned his head to where Azari stood.<br/>"Azari step away!"<br/>Just then the statue lurched towards Azari. She shrieked as the statue grabbed her ankle with a stone cold hand."<br/>"Keep looking at it don’t even BLINK!" Rohit warned,wrapping his arm around Azari.<br/>"What is it".<br/>"There's a weeping angel just beneath our feet. Azari can you get your foot out?"<br/>"I'll try".<br/>Together, Azari and Rohit attempted to pull her ankle free.<br/>"We need a little help here!" Rohit beckoned. Farran took a hold of Azari's other side, while Rowan and Liska each wrapped a foreleg around the three elves."<br/>They pulled with all their might, and after the fifth pull Azari’s foot came looseout of the grip and they tumbled down into the tunnel.<br/>"What was that." Rowan asked.Detangling himself from the heap they all landed in. Rohit continued to look up at the chamber they had just fallen from.<br/>"That was a weeping angel." Rohit said, turning back towards the guardians and their elves. "They may look like ordinary statues, but are in fact as old as the universe itself."<br/>"The weeping angel we saw just now was in its disguised form. If you were to have blinked Azari, you would have seen something far, far more horrifying than just a statue."<br/>"What is that supposed to mean?" Azari asked with her arms crossed.<br/>"Let's simply say you would have been transported to the past in order for it to feed off of your potential life force."<br/>"How exactly do you know this?" Liska asked, still trying to process everything.<br/>"I've encountered them before. Thankfully the one that grabbed Azari was starving so it couldn't move as fast."<br/>"Well, at least it was just one." Azari shivered, grabbing up her hammer.<br/>"Don't be so sure of that Azari." Farran said. He warily pointed down the tunnel to rows upon rows of weeping angels, all blankly staring at the newcomers." "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Comforting the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While navigating through the angels Liska recounts a moment she shared with her brother while Farran finds out something about Rohit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was staring at the angels with wide eyes.<br/>"What do we?” Farran asked then a whoosh came behind them. They turned around and one of the angels that had a hold on  Azari's foot.<br/>"Keep looking at them and don't blink!" Rohit said. They all turned around, except Farran, who kept his eyes on the weeping Angel behind them.<br/>~*~<br/>The others went in between two weeping angel with hands covering its face.<br/>Liska trailed behind the group, attempting to hide her limp. While the others tried to figure out where to go next she took the time to sit down,she then looked down at the red rash on the wrist of her front paw,shivering as she ran her other paw through the surface stinging when she touched it.<br/>*<br/>She was in a meadow, her head hung limp as she gazed at the soft green grass. Tears streaked the fur around her eyes and snout.<br/>Suddenly her hackles rose bringing  out her claws and coiling her tails into one. Then a large yellow paw went to her forehead, and all her troubles melted away.<br/>Her body relaxed and she sheathed her claws. With a sign she sat once again, being joined by Rowan. Her brother pressed his head against hers in a comforting gesture, muttering kinds words to put her at ease.<br/>I'll never be a true guardian." Liska whimpered.<br/>"Why do you say that?" Rowan asked.<br/>"I'm scared of what happened. A true guardian is supposed to pretend it never happened. I'm not worthy enough to be the source of earth magic.”<br/>"I was scared as well".<br/>"No you're not, you're not scared of anything". Liska pointed out.<br/>"I am. I'm scared of losing you, and Cyclo,and Cory.” Rowan solemnly said. Liska pulled away and looked at him.<br/>"Really?"Liska questioned.<br/>"I am. Seeing you getting hurt broke my heart. I will always be here for you, and you will always be my little sister." Then he scratched her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowan I’m not little anymore." Liska whined with a grin.<br/>"You are to me." Rowan chuckled then she messed his mane up.<br/>"Oh you are so gonna pay for that!" Rowan smiled.<br/>"If you can catch me." Liska teased, using her super speed to run away.<br/>~*~<br/>"Liska? Liska are you okay?"<br/>Liska turned her head meeting Rowan's concerned face.<br/>"I'm okay." Liska reassured him,brushing past him but before she could she gave him a nuzzle on the cheek.<br/>"What was that for?” Rowan shocked and confused.<br/>Liska looked over her shoulder,"For being the best brother in the world." She walked away leaving a confused rowan.<br/>~*~<br/>Farran looked around the room trying to find a way out the others. Were in another cavern, given his knowledge of what the weeping angels could,do he was nervous to say the least.Remembering Rohit's warning, Farran made sure to keep the angels within his sights, else he be met with a terrible fate.Just then he heard a nearby voice, which sounded like enraged shouting.Farran turned to where it came from, it was revealed to be Rohit, shouting at the weeping angels.<br/>"WHY AMY HUH? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?!"<br/>"Who's Amy?" Farran wondered to himself, trying to figure out who this person was. He then approached Rohit, intending to get some answers, But before he had time to react Rohit drew his sword and ignited it, the point dangerously close to Farran’s face.<br/>His eyes widened and sheathed his sword.<br/>"Sorry." Rohit apologized. He then went past Farran, but before he could get back to where the others are.<br/>"Who's Amy?"<br/>Rohit stopped dead in his the end of the sword dangerously near his face.<br/>"Amy was a friend of mine,she was a life energy elf,smart,strong,brilliant but she died because of the weeping angels.<br/>"I'm sorry."Farran tried comfort him.<br/>They were then interrupted by Azari calling out to them.<br/>"Guys I think we found a way out!"<br/>They joined up with Azari, Liska, and Rowan. Rohit looked down the narrow staircase.<br/>"You guys might want to shift into your elf forms.” Rohit told Rowan and Liska.<br/>They then shifted into their elf forms,rowans elf form consisted of a ebony skin tone with golden yellow robe with golden patterns with  pink jewels at his arms waist and ankles with golden shoes with a golden and white beard and golden headedgear tying his red to pink ombre hair into a burning ponytail,while liska consisted of a tan skin with high knee dark green white symbols boots with a skirt and a sash at the middle with a long necklace consisting of like green jewles with long lime to white ombre hair tied into a ponytail ending in a braid and two separate locks tied by jewels in front of her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>And they went down the staircase together.<br/>They arrived at the bottom which revealed a cavern lit up by a single torch suspended from the ceiling.Surrounding it were six weeping angels, and below that was a tall green box.<br/>"Looks like that's our way out." Rohit said.<br/>"But not all of us can fit in there."Liska pointed out.<br/>"What other choice do we have?Perhaps there's a ladder underneath it." Rohit said. They then made their way to the box, avoiding the weeping angels.<br/>"I might be able to melt the locks. Keep an eye on the angels." Rohit instructed,he then studied the lock and put his hand near it, the metal lock started to turn red.<br/>Then they heard a whoosh and then turned their heads to the same weeping angel following them. However, it was frozen with a hand pointed towards the light.<br/>"Why’s it".<br/>Then the flame flickered as it began to die down.<br/>"Oh my overworld, it’s turning out the light!" Liska shouted,banging on the door with Azari and Farran.<br/>"Quickly!" Rowan yelled.<br/>"I'm trying!" Rohit yelled back.<br/>Then the flame burned out,leaving them in darkness but flame flickered giving some light as the others looked around the weeping angels went closer every time the fire went off.<br/>"Rohit what is taking so long?!"<br/>"It’s not melting!"<br/>The weeping angels drew closer and closer, then the door opened and they went inside and closed it just before the weeping angels touched them.<br/>The others were breathless all silent until Azari broke the silence.<br/>"What." Azari stood confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Emzari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While going to the third obstacle Azari is put in a dream state while in this sate she recounts a moment she had with her true love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What?"Azari stood confused, the others turned around and saw that it was a meadow with trees and rocks and a bright blue sky covering the land leading to a cliff on the far end.<br/>"What?"<br/>"Oh, now that is clever." Rohit said in awe."Dimensional transcendence mixed with spacial travel."<br/>"What do you-?"Liska said very confused but Rohit cut her off<br/>"It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside leading deeper into the cave system of the tombs, no one's ever done this ever since. Rohit explained mumbling at the last part quietly but stopped.<br/>"This is impossible. Whoever created the tombs is someone powerful even then Oriana herself."Farran concluded, do you know who created the tombs Rohit.<br/>"No but that's the thing no one knows, ever since the tragic magical siege and that corrupt elf who poisoned the previous elemental guardians."<br/>"God rest their souls," Rohit said looking up the sky before continuing.<br/>They just appeared most people tried to find out who created them, but the person who created just disappeared, the only proof he or she existed in the tombs and what the previous guardians called he or she is tomb maker but after that, there is nothing no trace no nothing it like he or she never existed."<br/>"Hmm sounds like a mystery," Azari said.<br/>"A mystery I would like to solve," Rohit said.<br/>Then a large shadow went over them, they looked up and saw a huge body that resembled a dragon.<br/>"Though I guess that's of what the next obstacle is shall we?"<br/>The others agreed they walked down the narrow edge while there doing this Rowan and Liska shifted back into their animal forms.<br/>~*~<br/>The others were still walking down the narrow path towards the light. While walking Azari spotted a white red blue flower she then went over and knelt down to smell it.<br/>Suddenly it released a puff of strange pollen that billowed into Azari's face. She coughed and sputtered drawing everyone's attention, they turned just in time to see her collapse onto the grass<br/>"Azari?"Farran asked<br/>They ran over to her quickly and Rohit knelt down and checked her pulse.<br/>Farran then moved some of her hair away from her face allowing Rohit to see orange spots below her lip, he wiped some off then sniffed it off his finger.<br/>"Pollen-oh I see".Rohit saw the flower Azari smelt.<br/>"What is it?"Farran asked.<br/>"Dream spores, what it puts the target into a dream-like stasis, usually using a treasured memory as fuel," Rohit explained.<br/>"Is it harmless?"Rowan asked.<br/>"No, not exactly it's only gonna give a small headache when the dream is finished."<br/>"What could she be dreaming of ?" Liska wondered. "<br/>*<br/>Azari shifted excitedly on the tree stump she sat on. It was nearly midnight, and she had spent the entire evening waiting for Emily. In her left hand she fiddling with a black strip of cloth.<br/>Suddenly a familiar noise chimed through the forest then a circle of blue light imaging a house in the middle of the tree, out of it emerged a girl with long dark brown hair tied into a braid, has olive-green eyes with a fair complexion and freckles on her face, wearing a grey jacket over a red-and-white striped shirt with navy-blue jeans with sneakers that have white bottoms and white laces hanging from her neck was a necklace with grey patterned metal outlining a blue stone at the middle</p><p> </p><p>All Credit for art Pepsi-Writes<br/>As soon as she aw the girl ,Azari ran forward embracing her tightly.<br/>"Emily I'm so glad you're here"Azari said ,Emily laughed then retur ned the hug,they separated then Emily wrapped her arms around her neck while Azari wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long compassionate kiss.<br/>"So what's the surprise you told me about yesterday?"separatingd,seperating but had her arms wrapped around her neck.<br/>"It's isn't a surprise if I tell you."Azari teased while smiling.<br/>She then showed her the  black strip.She heard Emily's heart pick a beat as she stepped behind her and covered her eyes with the black strip and tying it at the back  of her head,She then took one of her arms and guided her to where they were going.<br/>~*~<br/>"Here we are Em! "Azari said,while taking off th e blindfold,Emily opened her eyes and saw a pathway decorated with red flowers leading up to a dark oak treehouse with red outlines on the windows and the door with two torches hung at the doorway.<br/>"Say hello to my home."Azari proudl y announced.Emily looked at her wide-eyed.<br/>"You got a treehouse yeah Farrans mom built it for me for a favour I,did for her."Azari explained.<br/>"Does Farran know?"<br/>"No neither.Do Naida or Aira,I wanted you to be the first person to know."<br/>"Awww Azari."Emily then went and hugged and gave her a peck on the cheek.<br/>"Then Azari took her hand and guided her inside the room the staircase was leading up to.Inside the walls and the ceiling of the room was furnished with dark oak woods with a light oak table inlaid with fire symbols and at the ceiling was a chandelier with several torches hanging from it,next to the table laid a coach with pillows and blankets,on the right side of it was a spruce wood door,at windows were fire red flowers bloomed from the plant bots embedded on it.<br/>"So Em want to have some fun together alone."Emily smiled and draped herself on the elf's shoulder.<br/>"I would love to."<br/>~*~<br/>Emily and Azari are in a room with a dark oak floor,walls and ceiling with a dresser next to red blanketed bed.<br/>Emily sat on Azari's bed with Azari on her lap as they talked about their friends,family,gossip.<br/>"Too bad I wont be here tomorrow."Emily said,Azari looked at her with a bewildered look.<br/>"What you mean?"Azari asked<br/>"Me and my family are gonna be visiting my uncle for two weeks,so I won't be visiting elvendale for awhile."Emily said.<br/>"Oh okay."Azari replied sadly.They continued chatting but Azari was less responsive.<br/>"Wat's wrong."Emily asked.<br/>"Well I know you have a life and stuff back on Earth and everything and you come to visit,but I still miss when you go.Its just not the same without you."<br/>"Hey,i understand you and the others do miss me,but one day I'll come and live here we can be together forever and we'll never be apart again.”<br/>"Em,Idon't get it every time I'm upset you always cheer me up."Azari smiled cheerfully.<br/>"Well I am the girl of your dreams aren't i?"Emily joked,laughing along with Azari<br/>When they stopped laughing,Emily tucked a lock of Azari's long flaming wavy hair behind her ear. Cupping Azari's cheek, Emily gazed into the elf's amber eyes and softly smiled. Azari's expression grew to match as the human pulled her close.<br/>Their kiss was light, and only lasted a few moments. They remained close however, and continued their previous conversation.</p><p>"Oh Emily I forgot."Azari said,getting off her lap and making her way to the dresser opened a drawer she took out several silver and gold chains with amber flowers.<br/>"I made you these."Azari showed her the accessories in her hands.<br/>"They're beautiful Azari!"Emily replied enuthuastically.Azari then sat cross legged facing her,Emily then turned with her back facing Azari,she then took her braid and moved it to her back and pulled out her hair tie and gave it to Emily,she shook out her Auburn waves cascading her long brown locks completely,Azari then went and took a brush on a stand next to her.<br/>Slowly Azari ran the brush through the length of her hair,with a sigh Emily relaxed,she recalled many times Azari does her hair,it always felt like an angel was doing it.</p><p>She then went and placed a flower behind her ear then tilted her chin upwards,taking locks from her scalp crossing them into a braid,stopping only few seconds to feel something cold and metal being placed on the outline.<br/>"There's a tangle here, it'll only take me a moment."Azari said. Emily felt the elf mess around in her hair, loosening the knot before running over it with the brush.</p><p>Emily heard a gentle snap of elastic followed by things being placed in her hair.<br/>"Close your eyes Em."<br/>"They are." Emily said with her eyes tightly shut, a cheesy grin on her face. She felt Azari up her up and guide her to where she recalled the mirror to be.<br/>"Alright, open them!" Azari said, her voice brimming with excitement.<br/>Opening her eyes, Emily gasped, admiring how delicately Azari braided the chains into her hair. Carefully, Emily moved her braid so she could see where Azari had stuck the flowers.<br/>"Azari it looks amazing." Emily squealed, picking up Azari and spinning her around.Emily held her with her body on her arms and Azaris arms around her neck both of them looking at each other fondly.<br/>"I love you Emily Jones."<br/>"I love you Azari Firedancer."<br/>*<br/>Azari opened her eyes and saw Farran ,Rohit ,Rowan and Liska towering over her.<br/>"Are you alright?"Liska asked concerned.<br/>"Ughhhh what happened?"Azari said.<br/>"You breathed in dream spores rendering you unconscious,basically you were having a dream."Rohit explained,as Farran helped Azari up.<br/>"Anything happen while I was awake."Azari asked.<br/>"Only a little."Rowan said.<br/>He gestured to what he meant and there stood a dark blue ocean with the island hovering over it a thousand foot above it with islands levitating forming into a path.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arriving at a mysterious island, the group learn that danger lurks at every corner, at the end the group is amazed of what Rohit is capable of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing over the edge of the island the others looked towards the floating islands forming a path</p><p>"How far is the distance?" Farran asked Rohit while looking at the islands through his telescope.</p><p>"Not that far, it's enough for us to use airjitzu," Rohit said, adjusting the telescope and putting it into his cape pockets.</p><p>"Uhhh how about we go on Rowans back instead," Azari suggested, Farran silently agreeing.</p><p>”Fine the three of you go on Rowans back, I’ll use airjitzu.”Rohit said motioning his hand towards Liska, Farran, and Azari. Liska then emitted a lime green and pale white light, as the light shone Farran immediately climbed onto Rowans back with Azari and Liska following suit. </p><p>"Hold on," Rowan said to them, his wings grew bigger then he charged off the cliff when he was off his wings started to flap, struggling to find the strength to hold the weight, Azari immediately buried her head into Farran's back while he tried to look up.</p><p>Meanwhile, Rohit summoned fire magic in his palms and then started to spin creating a vortex lifting him off the island, he then proceeded to follow Rowan to the next island.</p><p>Not only a minute they arrived on the second island, Farran and Azari immediately went off Rowans back as Rohit arrived.</p><p>"Where to next." Farran pleaded in an unsettled voice.</p><p>"Looks like if we go straight ahead, We can get to that island at the end. " Rohit pointed towards the big island at the end with several little ones giving rise to a pathway.</p><p>"Where are you two going!" Liska and Azari, running ahead, ignoring Farran's demanding tone </p><p>"We might as well go with them, Can't let them be in danger, " Rowan said, Noting the way Rohit growled in annoyance while Farran's pinned ears twitched.</p><p>Despite their annoyance, they followed the two of them towards the island.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Moments after lightly scolding Azari and Liska, the group now walk through a cobblestoned like pathway guiding them through the plantation, lit by the sunlight beaming through the leaves, with crystals growing from various trees.</p><p>Suddenly a hissing like noise was heard moments away from the group making Rohit abruptly stop them, while displaying a cautious look on his face.</p><p>Beyond them was a strange pixelated figure covered in a range of greens to whites, the figure had four legs at its base with black eye holes along with an upside-down grin on his face.</p><p>"What is that?" Farran asked, summoning lime green energy in his palms.</p><p>"A creeper." Rohit simply said.</p><p>Azari charged her palms with fire magic and aimed at the creeper but was stopped by Rohit.</p><p>"You need to be careful, one blast of fire at the creeper or even a meter away from it, it will detonate and implode itself as a defence system."</p><p>"Like an explosion?" Liska said.</p><p>"Yes a high one too, so please be careful." Rohit then suddenly threw his Axe towards the creeper hitting its head making the creeper disappear leaving nothing but grey powder where it once stood as the Axe boomeranged back.</p><p>They then continued their walk through the cobbled path with Rowan at the rear and Rohit at the front, Azari attempted to know how Rohit recognized the creeper, but eventually gave up when Rohit simply said he had encountered them before.</p><p>Through the overgrown greenery and the decayed collapsed trees, the group came towards a massive clearing with the path splitting into two in the opposite directions.</p><p>Rohit, stopped the group abruptly with a wary expression on his face.</p><p>"This doesn't feel right."</p><p>Suddenly an arrow whizzed past them nearly hitting Azari's ear, striking a tree behind them. Suddenly a flurry of arrows launched from the overgrown vines, not only seconds after the group took cover behind a fallen log.</p><p>"What do we do?!" Azari said in a panic, the flurry of arrows going above them zooming past the group.</p><p>"You guys get to that path. Rohit pointed at the right path, I'll hold them off." Rohit announced as he drew his sword."</p><p>"What!?" Rowan said after changing into his elf form and drew his hammer.</p><p>"Are you out of your mind?!" Farren asked.</p><p>"Always am," Rohit answered as he swiftly put his mask and hood up and backflipped out from behind the log, blocking arrows as he did so with his sword.</p><p>"GO!" Rohit jabbed a finger towards the path as he ignited his sword and charged at the attackers</p><p>Hesitantly the others fled down the path.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It had seemed like forever when they bolted off from the attackers, though it had only been 10 minutes as they ran through the overgrown forest.</p><p>Suddenly Azari tripped on a root and tumbled into the others making them fall down a slope of a hill.</p><p>They landed on some vines cushioning their fall.</p><p>"Is everyone alright?" Rowan asked, pushing himself up from the roots.</p><p>"Other than getting ourselves badly bruised, we're fine," Liska replied, while she pulled Azari up, and brushed the dirt off their skirts.</p><p>"Well now what, Rohit is back there fighting those things, we need to go back for him?" Azari asked, grabbing her sword.</p><p>"Might be tric-." Rowan was cut off from his sentence, when sudden moaning came from a nearby cave.</p><p>The moaning soon became a horde of figures with green skin with their attire composed of blue shirts, wearing dark blue, purple trousers slowly walking towards the group.</p><p>"We need to go. Now." Farren said</p><p>The others bolted away from the horde, but were quickly shot at by arrows, The attackers were skinless figures, equipped with a bow.</p><p>They ran as fast as they could, unfortunately, running into the bottom off a steep mountain.</p><p>"Now what!?" Azari said, whipping around to face the horde.</p><p>"We're going to have to fight," Farran said, drawing out his scythe while the other drew their respective weapons.</p><p>Azari set her sword alight and charged towards them, slashing 5 green figures, while Rowan clobbered them with his hammer, Farran then struck the ground with the sharp end of his scythe making the ground crack, than with a sweeping upward motion Farran removed the scythe in its wake a wave of sharp rock barreled towards the figures. Meanwhile, Liska raised a green force field blocking any arrows coming into contact with it.</p><p>Suddenly a creature with 8 red eyes and 8 black legs jumped on Liska' head, Liska screeched trying to pry the spider like-creature off her scalp, dispersing the forcefield, the spider jumped off her scalp and shot a sticky white web from his rear at the Earth guardians face making her stumble backwards onto the ground, blinded by the web. While she tried to yank the web off her face, the spider shot webs at Liska's head again, some of it getting onto her hair, as the spider lunged at her face and began to bite at her face, the razor-sharp only inches away.</p><p>Suddenly a fire blast was shot at the spider making it leap away, enough time for Liska to finally yank the web of her face, her vision returning to normal.</p><p>Just as the spider was about to leap on her again a sword stabbed the spider through the chest, Rohit abruptly appeared and held a hand out to Liska.</p><p>"We need to get out of here. Now!" Rohit helped Liska up while signalling for the others to come.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"How did you survive?"</p><p>"What were you thinking!?" Farran and Azari asked Rohit as they walked through an entrance to a cave with Rohit lighting the way through the caverns.</p><p>"I've been through enough situations to know how to deal with that. Rohit explained as he turned around to face the group, I have got us good new-, Rohit was cut off by Azari talking to Liska.</p><p>"You got some of that stuff in your hair," Azari said pointing to her own head. Liska raised an eyebrow as she took her lime green to white ombre hair and looked at it, finding none of the white substance.</p><p>"Other side," Rohit said, ``Liska, put a hand on the other side of her head and felt a squishing sticky thing stuck in her half ponytail.</p><p>"Ewww." Liska gagged, she knotted her fingers in it trying to pull the web out of her hair.</p><p>"Anyways. Rohit turned his attention to Farran and Rowan. The good news is while I was fighting the zombies and skeletons, I spotted a maze that might lead the way out.</p><p>"The location might be home to those creatures," Rowan said.</p><p>"We could get outpowered easily and get ourselves badly injured," Farren suggested</p><p>"A 99.9 percent chance, but-.</p><p>"OW!?" Liska yelled cutting Rohit off</p><p>"Sorry." Azari ran her fingers through the knot in Liska's now loose hair while she sat in discomfort</p><p>"But we may have a chance to get through the maze undetected, the mobs respond to sound as fast as lightning so we need to be quiet." Farran and Rowan hesitantly agree.</p><p>As they talked on how to get through, Azari finished tying Liska's hair back up into her ponytail and began to braid half of it.</p><p>"OH, Azari, Liska you coming or not!?" Rohit yelled back to them</p><p>"Coming." Azari twisted the band into place while Liska sincerely thanked her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Exiting from the caves, the elves and the guardians were at the entrance of the tremendous maze, cracks were stuck to the walls as overgrown vines were latched onto them, what really set an unnerving feeling in the group was the atmospheres light blue colour suddenly turned to a dusk colour.</p><p>Cautiously the group wandered down the path of the maze only seeing a few zombies wandering down other paths.</p><p>As they walked, Azari accidentally stepped on a twig making the others stop in horror, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>"I- Azari started, I don't think that---" Before being cut off by Rohit putting a hand up.</p><p>Suddenly various creepers, skeletons and zombies came from the labyrinths and charged at the group.</p><p>"Nothing is really that straight forward is it?” Rohit said, as the group bolted down a labyrinth.</p><p>As they were running a spider jumped towards Rohit but he whacked it, skimming it. towards Azari as she sliced it back allowing Rohit to stab it. </p><p>" How many of these things are there!?" Liska asked as she sliced a zombie with a claw.</p><p>"Never just one, Never!?" As Rohit ran up the wall and jumped off splitting a skeleton in half.</p><p>"Nice work," Rowan said as he bashed in a zombie's skull receiving a thanks in return as they ran down the path.</p><p>They ran into a horde of zombies making them run off into another path only for it to be leading into a dead end.</p><p>"Now what?!" Azari asked, glancing at Rohit and at the way they came, with Rohit only looking up.</p><p>"Farren use the scythe of Quakes to build a staircase, we will use that to get to the top of the maze-."</p><p>"Then we can see where to go next." Farran finished Rohit's explanation.</p><p>"Hold them off," Rohit said to the others as the zombies are slowly walking towards them.</p><p>As the others battled against the zombies, Farran tapped the blunt end of his scythe against the ground making it tremble soon after a pair of stairs came from the ground and led up to the top, Rohit went first and climbed up to the top.</p><p>"What can you see?" Farran asked.</p><p>"There's another island at the end of this maze, though it is about 20 minutes away, that could be our way out," Rohit replied pointing to a direction. He then turned around to help Farran up.</p><p>Suddenly his expression became horrified as his face went pale, as a shadow loomed over Rohit, he turned around to see a dark grey, floating, jellyfish-like creature with three faces: the main one at the front and smaller, secondary ones on its right and left side.</p><p>It let out a high pitched ghastly scream.</p><p>"Don't come up here!"</p><p>"Why not?" Liska asked while slicing a zombie.</p><p>At that moment the creature spits out a fireball towards Rohit, him, fortunately, he ducked,ma the fireball killing the zombies approaching the others.</p><p>"Oh my, understood," Rowan said.</p><p>The creature fired more balls with Rohit barrel rolling to doge them and hit one back as he drew out his sword.</p><p>"A three-headed ghast, haven't encountered one of them in a long time."</p><p>The ghast fired more fireballs with Rohit hitting back every single one, the ghast screeched again making two smaller white versions come over to where it is they are at,  the ghasts started to fire at Rohit with him hitting them back and dogging the attacks.</p><p>As the three-headed that got hit it screeched once again, dozens of white ghasts came over to them, not fazing Rohit's concentrated look. They all started to fire at him but Rohit started to run in a circle around them hitting them back and dogging every single one, on occasion getting hit by the fire.</p><p>In a panic the ghast spun around firing fireballs hitting the other that's making them turn towards him and started to fire at him.</p><p>"This is what I was waiting for."</p><p>As the fireballs continued to hit the three-headed ghast, spun around and fired multiple fireballs at them, killing them in the process, Rohit then saw a red spot on the top of its head." </p><p>"Jackpot"</p><p>Rohit then jumped onto that head and parkoured to another and then jumped on the three-headed ghasts head and stabbed the spot making it fly upwards as Rohit used his sword to steer it, with one final stab the that ghast fired dozens of fireballs at all the ghasts killing them immediately then with one final twist he drove the ghast into the wall making it explode while Rohit landed on top of the maze.</p><p>"That was amazing, Azari said as Rohit came over to help her and the others up, Rohit you are epic."</p><p>"I hardly believe it." Farren complimented.</p><p>"Those were just some skills I picked up over the years.”</p><p>“Uh guys.”Liska pointed towards a horde of Zombies and Skeletons coming up the stairs.</p><p>“Come on we should get moving.” They begin to run off towards the island.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Okay the sky just turned blue,is that normal?”Azari asked Rohit as they ran across the top.</p><p>“Perhaps some sort of atmospheric effect.” As they jumped off finally arriving on the island only to find there were no more islands.</p><p>“Uh where's the rest of it?”Farran asked, while looking around the area.</p><p>“Yeah how are we supposed to get off this island,there's no way down.”</p><p>“Hold on let me think of something”Rohit scratched his chin with a puzzled expression.”</p><p>Suddenly a looming shadow hovered over them,with Azari turning around.</p><p>“Uh guys.”</p><p>“Not now Azari.”</p><p>“But guys-.”</p><p>“Azari not-,Rohit turned around and saw another three headed ghast.</p><p>Then 3 more shadows loomed over them revealing to be more three headed ghasts.</p><p>“Son of a-.”</p><p>The three ghasts immediately fired multiple fireballs, cutting Rohit's sentence and destroying the island the group was leaving nothing but smoldering rocks where they were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rosaida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback between two people occurs of how they committed to their love and how the remaining elves find out about their missing friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be updating roughly once a month</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight peeked through the branches of the trees, bouncing off the various crystals growing from them. </p><p>Walking down the path towards the heart of the forest was a toned, almond skinned woman with long navy blue hair tied into a messy bun. On top of her head rested a golden crown with a dark purple gem at the peak, and pink gems at the base. She wore a long light blue dress with a patterned navy and white streak in the middle along with a matching patterned belt to hold it together. She wore matching patterned shoes along with a long white scarf coming from her arms coming from the rings holding the cape. This woman’s name was Rosalyn.</p><p> </p><p>She loved wandering the woods of her kingdom searching for creatures to pet, play with and help. It reminded her of the happy times of her fulfilling her duties before the forest succumbed to corruption.</p><p>Caught up in her walk, it was a surprise and quite startling to hear a dragon's roar and the sweep of wings in the air. Rosalyn looked up to see a navy dragon land in front of her.</p><p>"Missing me, are we dearest? Rosalyn fussed over her friend. The dragon huffed a breath. Sorry, I simply needed a walk." She stroked along the dragon's head soothingly in apology.</p><p>Suddenly the dragon's eyes became fearful as she gazed off into the distance.</p><p>“Sapphire, are you alright?” The dragon made a mournful sound and gestured to the direction she was facing.</p><p>“Naida?” Rosalyn guessed fearfully. Sapphire rumbled with worried eyes. That was the last thing Rosalyn could bear she jumped onto Sapphire's back, and almost immediately they were in the sky. “Take me to her.” She commanded.</p><p>-*-</p><p>The clearing Sapphire flew to was quiet; there was no sign of outward emergency or danger.</p><p>Rosalyn jumped off of Sapphire's back and looked around, finding nothing with it left an unpleasant feeling in her stomach.  Then, she spotted a pale skinned arm on the floor sticking from behind a tree.</p><p>“Naida!" The forest queen hurried over to find the other water elf sprawled on the floor, her breathing shallow. "Say something....” Rosalyn muttered, kneeling close and gently picking up the other water elf, brushing locks of light blue hair away from her face. Putting her hand on Naida's forehead, she could tell that she was burning up. Examining her face, she noticed that purple flecks were stuck to the skin around her nose and mouth.</p><p>The symptoms, paired with the purple flecks, gave Rosalyn had a suspicion of what allied her friend, she looked around to confirm her suspicions, she then spotted a rotting purple dotted fungus nearby.</p><p>“Ripe Fungal root.” Rosalyn cursed internally.</p><p>Fungal root was a useful and versatile ingredient for making potions. It was not normally lethal, but when the plant went ripe a dangerous poison was created. It was extremely lethal for any elf.</p><p>Fortunately, Rosalyn knew the antidote, but she had to go back to her glade to retrieve the ingredients.</p><p>-*-</p><p>“Keep an eye on Naida." Rosalyn ordered the dragon. Sapphire laid on the floor, sweeping cushions with tail into her making a makeshift nest.</p><p>Gently placing Naida down next to Sapphire, Rosalyn rushed to the storeroom to get what she needed: Hazelwood, honey and the fungus that had poisoned Naida.</p><p>The fungus was a finicky thing and it could surprise even the most well-prepared potion makers such as herself and Naida. </p><p>Hurrying back to the workbench, Rosalyn prepared a large bowl. She waved a glowing blue hand over the bowl, dispersing water into it. Cutting up the fungus, she placed it into the bowl, mashing it as it was submerged in the water, and then pouring a measure of honey into the sticky solution as a final touch. Taking an empty bottle, she carefully poured the potion into it.</p><p>Returning to Naida, she gently took her chin, holding her mouth open. The heat her friend gave off was worrying and the body was wracked with violent shivers..</p><p>Bringing the potion to Naida’s mouth, she tipped the bottle, making sure every last drop of its contents make it down her throat</p><p>Suddenly, Naida coughed loudly, her temperature going down, and her breathing rapidly returning to normal.</p><p>Rosalyn gave a sigh of relief, Naida wasn't at great risk from the poison any longer. There was a chance she would need a dose or two of other medicinal mixtures, as the fungus was known to cause damage quickly, and it was slow to leave the system once it was inside. A croon sounded out, As Sapphire looked at Rosalyn worried.</p><p>“It's okay Sapphire, she'll be fine,” Rosalyn said. She was still holding Naida by the chin, and she gently released her grip.</p><p> With Naida safe, Rosalyn left her a moment to fetch a bowl and a cloth. She waved her hand once again, blue wisps crackling from her hand as she released water into the bowl, dispersing the cloth in after it. Although the immediate danger had passed there would certainly be some side effects,  and a little more antidote wouldn't hurt. Then, very gently and with the utmost care, she used the dampened cloth to wipe away the purple flecks that were staining Naida’s features.</p><p>Carefully she set the fresh damp cloth on Naida’s forehead. Then with Naida in a restful sleep and safe with Sapphire, Rosalyn went to make more of the antidote</p><p>-*-</p><p>Coming into consciousness, Naida opened her eyes slightly, groaning when she felt an awful headache piercing her skull, soothed only by something damp and cool resting on her forehead.</p><p>“Naida, are you alright?”</p><p>Fully opening her eyes, she found a worried Rosalyn sitting in front of her as the world came into focus.</p><p>“W-w-what happened, how did I get here?” Naida asked, shocked by how hoarse her voice.</p><p>“You were poisoned by a deadly fungus, but I knew the antidote. Rosalyn Pointed to something out of view. We found you and we brought you.”</p><p>Gently gazing at Naida, her eyes met the ocean blue eyes of her friends.</p><p>“She is rather beautiful.” Rosalyn mused.</p><p>Naida blushed at the direct eye contact, she made to sit up but couldn't for some reason.</p><p>“I-i can't move.” Ears twitching as she was panicking.</p><p>“It's okay, it's okay, Rosalyn soothed. Gently moving the damp cloth and placing her hand on the younger elf's forehead. Naida sighed as a buzzing feeling was sent down her body. There is nothing to be scared about, the paralyzation is a temporary side effect, but most of your strength will return tomorrow. I'm going to make some things to help with the symptoms.” Rosalyn left to go to the kitchen looking back a few times before finally slipping inside.</p><p>Naida let her head hit Sapphires back as she relaxed, hoping the ache in her head would leave.</p><p>She knew that Rosalyn had more than likely saved her life. The cloud of spores had been unavoidable when they had burst from the fungus, Rosalyn taught her on how toxic they were.</p><p>She’d fallen to the floor with no chance to scream for help. The poison from the fungal enters the body when breathed, the first symptom was a faint, along with shallow breathing and a high fever, if Rosalyn didn't find her then her body would have shut down from the effects of the poison.</p><p>The forest queen's magic was running through her veins, destroying the poison from her body. She was so relieved that Rosalyn and Sapphire had found her, ever since she became conscious she began to visit Rosalyn in order to help her with her post isolation, she had grown to trust her, when they began spending time together, discussing recipes, hunting ingredients and just talking. Rosalyn really is a person she could trust, and consider a friend.</p><p>However, she began to notice a few things about Rosalyn, she hadn't noticed before.</p><p>For starters she began to notice how caring and gentle Rosalyn was, she was most gentle with the creatures of the forest, she got some of the gentleness from Rosalyn when she needed help on potions.</p><p>They were also things with her emotions, she was rarely vulnerable about her sorrow, but mostly opens up to Naida almost the entire time. One time while she was staying at Rosalyn's for the night, she heard Rosalyn having a nightmare when she came to her, she was sobbing alone, it made Naida's heart sting seeing Rosalyn like this, when she comforted the older elf, she offered to sleep with her, to which she approved, it was then that she decided that she would make sure Rosalyn would never feel any sorrow or loneliness.</p><p>Though the big main thing out of all of them was her features and her attitude towards her.</p><p>She loved the way Rosalyn's hair looked messy but to her, it was so silky, the way her crystal blue eyes give off so much beauty, how her strong yet delicate personality always makes her think she was given a privilege to be worthy of being a friend to someone so strong of their emotions.</p><p>She loved the way her toned arms gives so much fortitude to her body, she loved the way how her the sunlight reflected off her warm soft almond skin, she loved the way her queen attire looked on her when Naida first saw it was a few days after she came to help her, even though she liked her casual attire a little bit more, she clarified that Rosalyn looked beautiful no matter what dress was put on her. Naida has never felt so much for one of the most beautiful women she has ever seen, it is so wonderful to enjoy every moment she spends with the forest queen.</p><p>She hoped that the older woman felt the same about her, the way that she saved her was a point on the positive.</p><p>A sound of approaching footsteps became Rosalyn with a tray, two steaming cups upon it. She sat opposite Naida and placed the tray in front of them. “Just some honey and hot water. She gave each beaker a stir. It always helps me when I have a fever.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Naida said. Rosalyn lifted a cup, she couldn't resist looking at blue eyes again.</p><p>Naida smiled to have Rosalyn beside her, even if the direct eye contact was making her blush deeply. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, sipping at their drinks.</p><p>Finishing her drink she put her cup down, Naida moved her hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, though she couldn't lift it high enough to her pointed ear. </p><p>Eventually, she gave up letting her hand rest on her lap, it was then she noticed Rosalyn taking her cup, putting it on the tray and went to the kitchen and then suddenly went upstairs.</p><p>Naida pouted, but schooled her expression when Rosalyn returned with a brush, golden chains, a mirror and a blue flower.</p><p>“Want me to do your hair?” Seeking acceptance from the elf.</p><p>Naida looked sceptical, normally she would let people do her hair rarely, but one time she let Rosalyn do it and it felt like a soft gentle touch of warm water running through her scalp. Naida slowly nodded.</p><p>Rosalyn beamed and sat on Sapphire now with Naida's back resting against her legs.</p><p>Slowly she began to run the brush through Naida's hair making most of it silky and soft.</p><p>Rosalyn gently put down the brush, her hands starting to glow blue. She then started to run her fingers through Naida’s hair starting from her scalp all the way down to the ends, getting rid of any tangles she found. Feeling the emotions that Naida is feeling she began to hum a song.</p><p>Hearing the melody of the song, mixed with the buzzing feelings from the magic radiating from Rosalyn fingertips. Naida never had felt so relaxed in her life, she wished she could see Rosalyn humming, even though this was not the first time she heard her sing every time when she does there are so many feelings coming out even though the songs are quiet and mostly wordless, there was always an attraction in the melody.</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>She was perfect.</p><p>“I'm finished, take a look. Rosalyn took the mirror in front of Naida.</p><p>Admiring how Rosalyn tied Naida's hair into a bun. Two locks of hair framing her jawline with one curling up against the white marking on her cheekbone. At the bottom of the bun was two braids around the base, she was certainly surprised to see the chains delicately ever so gently braided into her braided headband and into the braided circle finishing with the blue flower on top of the bun.</p><p>“Rosalyn it looks incredible.” Naida squealed. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Rosalyn’s waist and pulled her in for a hug, Rosalyn looked surprised but put down the mirror and returned the embrace.</p><p>Snuggling her head onto Rosalyn's warm-toned shoulder, Naida felt Rosalyn tighten her embrace as she pulled her closer, resting her chin on the other water elf's shoulder. </p><p>She looked up, Rosalyn had her eyes closed, Naida was prompted to do something. Something she wanted to do for a while. It felt right, so she went ahead. The gap between them was small, inconsequential really. Not too far to lean in just so and plant a kiss on Rosalyn's cheek.</p><p>A little one, only small, her lips brushing against the white dots on Rosalyn’s cheekbone. Once again Naida did the action without thinking and Rosalyn was looking at her curiously albeit with widened eyes and blushing cheeks. “I, im s-s-sorry... I.” Naida weakly made to move away, but her friend still held her.</p><p>“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Rosalyn whispered, leaning in and gently kissing Naida's forehead. “I trust you, I care about you, I have feelings for you for a while.” She carried on after drawing back a fraction. “You would not have done that without true intentions.”</p><p>"No no...you're very precious to me and just so strong and beautiful. Naida said with a tender voice as she was blushing. I wanted to kiss you properly." Naida looked away from Rosalyn's gaze with fear of rejection clouding her mind.<br/>“Kiss me properly hmm?” Rosalyn took Naida's chin again and gazed into her eyes.<br/>Naida stayed shocked still. After her initial courage, she wasn't quite so sure about making a move. There were sounds coming from outside also. Someone had arrived but neither of them moved to part. In fact, Rosalyn leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss.</p><p>Naida didn't care about anything else then. Her world was revolving around, lips against her own, even though it was light and only lasted a minute it felt so good to them. Rosalyn was smiling when they parted, eyes still locked in Naida's.</p><p>"So cute!" Azari called out from the doorway with Emily standing next to her beaming at them. “Sorry.”Azari apologized. The two water elves, still holding each other, looked their way. One quietly amused and the other just a tad concerned.</p><p>“This is a new thing. Rosalyn said, cheer in her tone. Someone got a little grateful.” As she gently squeezed Naida's chin between her thumb and index finger. “Not that I can complain.”</p><p>Naida groaned and dropped her head to Rosalyn's shoulder, averting her gaze from her quite excited fire elf and human friend, pink-coloured her cheeks again.</p><p>“We couldn't find Naida so we split up, to search,” Emily explained. “ I had a feeling you would be here.” She was smiling quite a bit. “So this means?” She waved to the pair.</p><p>“It means that Naida is rather special to me and that I am to her. Hopefully this is the start of something rather new, if she so wishes?” Rosalyn said, directing her query to the girl in her arms.</p><p>“Yes!” Naida squeaked, not relinquishing her position. Calming down a little, Azari squealed as Emily's only reaction had been a beaming smile, Rosalyn removed herself from the embrace and placed a blanket over Naida. Naida looked a little bit surprised but accepted the blanket.</p><p>Emily and Azari watched confused at the display. “What happened?” Azari asked Between Naida's swift disappearance and Rosalyn's odd behaviour now. They figured something was going on.</p><p>“I had a little bit of an accident. Naida said. Rosalyn saved me."</p><p>“An understatement, Rosalyn said in a huff. She was poisoned by a deadly fungus. Directing her comments to Naida. As she picked up the mirror and brush and put them at the workbench. I made it quite clear that I can't lose you. As she sat next to Naida, blushing lightly, aware of how it sounded.</p><p>"Are you okay now?" Emily asked as she pulled a floor cushion closer to the water elves and the sleeping sapphire and took a seat with Azari next to her.</p><p>"Yeah though I'm still a little bit ill, but I don't think it would be too bad." Looking at the forest queen beside her, both blushing and softly smiling at each other.</p><p>“I was not sure I could risk feelings like this again, but it seems I can,” Rosalyn said</p><p>“We'll tell Aira and Farran that you're here,” Azari said. As she and Emily stood up again.</p><p> “How much do we explain?” Emily asked the pair. Being in a relationship with the fire elf beside her they knew that sometimes too much information could result in too much teasing.</p><p>Naida and Rosalyn looked at each other and then back to the other pair. “You can tell them that I'm staying at Rosalyn for a bit,” Naida said, her hand finding Rosalyn's.</p><p>“While she is unwell,” Rosalyn added. “No one needs to come rushing over.” She held Naida's limp hand, feeling the cold touch from the younger elf once more, mixed with the joy of having a relationship. A feeling that she had once worried she'd never have again. I would prefer we share this news to them in person.”</p><p>“Okay, we’ll let them know that you're fine Naida, and we'll make sure no one disturbs you,” Emily said as she and Azari smiled at them both as they began to go back the way through the entrance.</p><p>Taking another look at the pair Azari waved her hands around. “Oooh, this is just so cute!” Azari squealed, dragging the human by her hand. With that, the girls giggled while walking to their dragons</p><p>Still resting against Sapphire and feeling the warmth from Rosalyn's hand, Naida laid her head back with a contented smile. “Do you need anything else?” Rosalyn asked, not letting go of the hand she held. It felt nice to be close, closer, to someone, someone she loved, it felt wonderful to have these feelings again.</p><p>No, this is just fine for now.” Naida said, snuggling into the blanket and holding hands, she was content.</p><p>“Alright then. Let me know if you do need anything.” Naida liked the closeness she was experiencing with Rosalyn. Secondary fungi poison was a risk and Rosalyn wanted to be there to treat it. To keep Naida safe.</p><p>In the silence the forest queen thought, going over the past few hours in her mind. It was wonderful how much had changed. A change that this time would last too, she hoped.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Rosalyn opened her eyes coming into consciousness, through her fuzzy eyes a pale skinned figure was beside her hugging her close.</p><p>Now opening her eyes fully, Rosalyn adjusted to the light, now seeing that Naida was next to her holding her close.</p><p>Looking around the room she saw that her and Naida’s footwear were near the door, also noticing the light blue gossamer fabric tied to Naida's skirt as well as her long white scarf, folded neatly and her crown put on the bedside table. </p><p>With her and Naida in a mutual embrace, both in separate blankets and their footwear put away as well as their accessories Rosalyn remembered what happened last night.</p><p>Last night the other water elf had carried a weak Naida to her room, though the younger of the pair had offered to sleep on the floor, she assured her that she would feel comfortable, sleeping together. That set Naida blushing.” I have a spare bed instead of sharing one. Rosalyn had found it all rather amusing and Naida did look incredibly cute when her cheeks are doused in shades of pink.</p><p>Before going to bed, however, she untied the star knot holding the light blue gossamer fabric coming from Naida’s skirt folding it up and putting it on the table beside the bed, as well as taking off her dark blue sandals and placing them near the door, Rosalyn followed soon after by removing her white scar, folding it up and putting it beside the blue fabric</p><p>They had both slept in the same bed holding hands, but Naida had taken an extra blanket. She'd decided it was far too early on for true bed-sharing.</p><p>Smiling to herself, the forest queen really enjoyed the water elves cold embrace. Now having a relationship she can trust.</p><p>"Naida…..Naida…..Naida it's time to get up," Rosalyn whispered, so softly into the younger elves pointed ear as she softly jabbed Naida's cheek mark with her finger.</p><p>“Five more minutes.”Naida groaned softly, opening her eyes a little.</p><p>"Oh, then are you gonna tell me why we were hugging each other last night?" </p><p>Immediately after hearing the forest queen say that. Naida immediately sat up fully with her ears twitching, pink deeply colouring her cheeks.</p><p>I-i-i-i-i-i can ex- Naida stuttered, struggling to come up with an explanation, but the older elf cut her off.</p><p>“No, it's alright, I pretty much enjoyed sleeping with you, us in each other's arms and getting to see your adorable face when I woke up.” Rosalyn flirted, whilst cupping the younger elf's cheek. </p><p>This made the younger elf blush even more but slightly smile.</p><p>“Can I walk now?” Naida asked.</p><p>“Not fully at least, the effects of the fungi will fully leave your system by tomorrow, though you can walk for a few minutes your strength will return to normal, Rosalyn explained, noticing the way Naida's ears twitched and fell limp. But I had a thought yesterday. Attempting to cheer the younger elf up, I want to show you something.”</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You'll find out. The older elf threw a flirtatious wink at Naida as she tucked a strand of loose blue hair behind her ear. But we should get changed first.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Naida had helped Rosalyn gets changed, even though she didn't need any help Naida insisted it was the least she could, after she saved her. Now Rosalyn was dressed in turquoise dress at the top was a navy blue, white patterned collar ending at the bottom was a wavy sharp skirt with black trousers going into black grey boots with turquoise patterns added to the look was a brown belt around the waist with a dark red pouch as well as a dark red bottle tied into a necklace coming from Rosalyn neck added to Rosalyn's arms on the left was a white band with blue and pink feathers just underneath one of her abs on her right arm was two hair ties on her right wrist.</p><p>“Rosalyn this is so beautiful.” Naida examined she looked around in the clearing there were various crystals growing off trees, light bouncing off the crystals while many flowers blooming in the morning sunlight on the soft green grass.</p><p>Gently Rosalyn took Naida’s hand and guided her to a spot where the sunlight was directed the most. Naida laid down with Rosalyn looking at the clouds above them.</p><p>“You were hurt before,” Naida said so softly as they bathed in the rays. “I want you to be sure before every step of this relationship. I don't want to hurt you, when hurrying but I want to go slow so I can protect your heart from any harm.</p><p>“That is…. so thoughtful of you.” Rosalyn was baffled by what Naida said, she had also felt a surge of affection for the girl, pressing a kiss to her cheek in thanks and receiving one in return as Naida moved a little closer. They wiled away some time just lying in each other's arms and talking; friends and past and life, sharing details and growing closer.</p><p>It was Sapphire's calls that had them up, the pair looked behind them to find a mildly cross dragon. She huffed out a breath. “Feeling a little neglected again are we dearest?” Rosalyn fussed over her friend again, as she and Naida stood up and went towards the dragon “Sorry, Naida and I were simply talking.”<br/>“We didn't mean to leave you out,” Naida added, weakly reaching her hand out towards Sapphire's head.<br/>Immediately Sapphire pushed her head into Naida's hands, she could tell that the dragon was fond of her.</p><p>“She seems to be fond of you. Rosalyn said to Naida. “I can understand why anyone will be fond of a cute irresistible face like yours.” She said that with a smirk and a sly look Naida's way. She seemed to enjoy making the younger elf blush. Sapphire made a half growling laugh and nuzzled into Naida’s face.</p><p>"How big is this forest?"</p><p>"The shimmering woods are one of the biggest forests in elvendale why?"</p><p>"I was wondering if I could see more beautiful places like these."</p><p>"Then I will be more than happy to take you." Rosalyn went to Naida and gently lifted her, Naida was surprised by how much contact Rosalyn initiated but loved it.</p><p>"Flatterer. Naida blushed. We should go somewhere you like."</p><p>"I have plenty of places that make me happy in this forest.” Rosalyn smiled and led the way, still carrying Naida with Sapphire following close behind her. She was feeling overwhelmingly happy, no longer having to guard her heart from harm, no longer wary of others intentions. Naida would guard her heart for her, she could trust her.</p><p>Also, she had Naida for the whole day today and the younger elf was no longer ill, it would be quite enjoyable if she had any say in the matter. “So what would you like to see?”<br/>-*-<br/>The day was drawing to midnight as stars were starting to peek through the twilight Rosalyn and Naida were sitting down on the top of forest queens glade. She wanted to show Naida the beauty of the stars that shone from the night.</p><p>She didn't have anyone to gaze upon the stars. She had been alone in a pit of betrayal, anger and sorrow. Naida was determined to make sure that Rosalyn would never feel that way, ever again in her life.</p><p>"That one is a representation of a dolphin," Roslayn said, pointing a finger at a formation of stars.</p><p>"Reminds me of Delphia back at home."</p><p>As they continued to list the constellations in the sky, Naida began to notice that Rosalyn was less responsive and kept looking at her. When Naida caught on, Rosalyn failed to explain and instead gazed to the stars.</p><p>"Are you alright," Naida asked softly, with concern in her tone.</p><p>"No, not as such. Rosalyn began and looked directly at demanding but soft blue eyes. I am happy, a happiness that I haven't felt in a long time." Her breath hitched as she continued.<br/>"I was left alone, betrayed and abandoned by my parents whom I never knew, and by Cronen who took my feelings and used them to deceive me, yet I forgave him, but it will never be the same, before." </p><p>"That's good right?" Naida asked, she had this chance to be with Rosalyn now that she is not with Cronen anymore.</p><p>But now here I am creating something new with you for the both of us, I just want to know are you willing to be with me for as long as possible." Rosalyn felt a little selfish but she couldn't help it, she has a chance to feel love again with someone she feels that is worthy of her.</p><p>Suddenly Naida reached forward to cup both of Rosalyn cheeks and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. Rosalyn was shocked at first but leant into the touch. </p><p>When they parated they smiled warmly at each other. Rosalyn gently wrapped her arms around Naida's waist but before she could pull Naida in for another kiss.</p><p>"You don't mind?"</p><p>Naida smiled and gently squeezed Rosalyn's cheeks and pulled her close so their foreheads were touching.</p><p>"I don't mind at all."<br/>*<br/>NAIDA!!</p><p>Naida screeched as she lost control of the wave she was controlling, making it splash onto the deck of her boat, drenching her and the person behind her.</p><p>She turned around to uncover the person was Aira.</p><p>"Oh, Aira I am so sorry."</p><p>" No it's okay, it's only a little water," Aira reassured her as she combed the water out of her lavender hair.</p><p>"I was wondering if you have seen Farran anywhere?"<br/>"No, why."</p><p>"I haven't seen him ever since we talked in his treehouse, I thought he was with his siblings but when I asked Florence, she hasn't seen him either."</p><p>"Huh strange, I'll keep an eye out."</p><p>Aira thanked Naida and turned to leave but was stopped by her.</p><p>"Wait how long was it since the last time you have seen him."<br/>"About 6 days, why?"</p><p>"I haven't seen Azari for that amount of time either, not even at the portal tree!"</p><p>"She always waits there for Emily to come visit."</p><p>"Do you think they went somewhere?"</p><p>"Maybe they're at the elven star tree, I did see Liska hang out with Farran ever since Lumia and Noctura died."</p><p>"Then let's go."<br/>~*~<br/>Walking on top of the branch that led to the treehouse in the distance, Naida and Aira were now at the entrance, then Naida saw the silhouette of a familiar creature.</p><p>"Cory!" The creature revealed to be a giant blue turtle with aqua coloured scales and a dark blue shell with gold detailing on the outline, on the shell, on her paws and her neck, growing from the shell are large glowing blue crystals, the turtle also had golden claws.</p><p>"What precisely are the two of you doing here." The guardian demanded approaching the wind and water elf.<br/>"We were just wondering if Farran and Azari are here with Rowan and Liska," Naida asked.</p><p>"No I have not seen your friends around here," Cory responded to her charge.</p><p>"Oh," Aira replied sadly her ears twitching a little.</p><p>"Come on Aira lets-."<br/>"Did you say, Rowan and Liska." The elves jumped at the fourth voice, looking up along with Cory.</p><p>In the air gliding down to where they are was a large white and lavender dragon with deep purple wings fading into a white colour, growing from his tail and paws we're purple and light blue jewels along with golden claws.</p><p>"I haven't seen them either," Cyclo said as he landed next to Cory.</p><p>"How long?" The turtle asked.<br/>"6 days."</p><p>"That's the same time we haven't either Farran and Azari. Aira gasped. You don't think something happened to them."</p><p>"We would expect something like this from Liska, but Rowan would never do something like this." </p><p>"You don't think," Cyclo asked as the turtles eyes widened.</p><p>"Noctura could be back, and has taken the four of them hostage."<br/>"Noctura's back!?" Naida gasped.</p><p>"It can't be Noctura!" Naida and the water and wind guardians looked at the wind elf surprised.</p><p>"Explain child!" Cory demanded.</p><p>W-w-well think about it last time Noctura took Rowan all the fire magic vanished from Elvendale and when Liska and Farran got trapped in the shadow world all of the earth magic vanished as well. Aira stammered as she explained.</p><p>"And when I went to Florence she still had her Earth powers, so if Farran, Azari, Liska and Rowan were captured by Noctura they would be in the shadow world, but the fire and earth magic are still here."</p><p>"It does make sense, in fact, I did see some fire elves use their magic." The dragon said backing up Aira.</p><p>"Do you think their disappearance is related to the disappearances of the earth creatures," Naida asked</p><p>"Might be, or there may be something bigger going on, we must act quickly and find them, the two of you get changed into your armour and take the cyclone bow and the moonstone staff, we will start to cover all grounds, Cyclo you and your rider take to skies. Naida with me we will cover the oceans and find any clues to where they might be. Cory ordered.</p><p>The others nodded and Aira and Naida went to get their armour, all of them hoping that their loved ones are alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking a break in their journey, questions are raised about the groups ally. These questions however are put on hold when Liska revisits a traumatizing experience.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The smouldering debris of the island fell into the ocean, smoke steaming off it as it hit the cold water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Rohit, Farran, Azari, Liska and Rowan all surfaced above the water gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That…...was……too…...close," Farran said gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on let's get out of here," Rohit ordered as they begin to swim towards the land they saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a swim they arrived on the beach, the group panting for air and shivering from the cold water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Rowan shapeshifted into his lion form and shifted into a laying down position. The flames on his mane swelled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Liska dashed forward and laid down on Rowans back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhhhh." Liska relaxed, taking in the warm heat, relaxing satisfactorily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after the others began to join in suit. First Azari then Farran both of them on his back and finally Rohit, laying on Rowan's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh, that hits the spot." Rohit sighed as he stretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for a while, laying on the lion as the water evaporated from their clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others turned to where the guardian of earth pointed to. Where she pointed was a gate similar to the one at the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Must be leading to the next obstacle," Rohit suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Azari said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Azari we barely just survived the last obstacle," Farran said exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree, it's best to reserve the energy we have and rest up for today," Rohit said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a clearing of the dense forest is where the group decided to stay during the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now with the moon reaching its peak. Azari was at a fire cooking dinner in a pot for the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Azari cooked, Liska had draped herself on the grass whilst snuggling into Rowan and was in a deep sleep. As she slept, Farran sat on her back, watching over Rohit's shoulder as he wrote and drew in a thick brown book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys I'm going to need some water," Azari called over to the group as she cut up some herbs and set them burning over the pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get some," Rohit said, As he put the book and pen into his cape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After giving Rohit a bucket. He sauntered into the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari followed soon after when she ran out of herbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That should be enough." Azari guessed as she looked at the pile of herbs on her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back to the campsite, Azari saw something out of the corner of her eye. Stopping to take a look she saw Rohit at the edge of the island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari started to walk towards him but stopped when she saw Rohit move his hand in a gesture and swirled it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal blue magic travelled up his arm. The water reacted to the magic and splashed into the bucket. He then picked it up and walked back to the campsite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknown to him, the fire elf was hiding in the bushes her face full of shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought Rohit was only a fire elf. Was Farran right that he has more than one element?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night's sky has fully turned dark, the stars shining above them, the fire in their camp was snuffed out as the group peacefully slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknown to them Azari was awake and sneakily walking behind Liska, the heels of the fire elf's long, dark red boots clicking against the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeking around the corner of the fox's tails. She spotted Rohit's journal in a sleeping Rohit's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully she sneaked over to Rohit and reached for his journal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched as her ears twitched when Rohit moved, but didn't wake from his slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching for his journal again, she successfully got from his arms. And quietly dashed off to where her sleeping place was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armed with the journal, she began to read the contents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1st August 2021</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It appears that the seraphites have not only got my attention.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They have been stealing earth creatures from that godforsaken place known as Elvendale.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I swore to never ever return there after what happened. But sometimes you have to cross your promises if you want to do what you have to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promise. My baby girl, when I'm done with the seraphites you will rest easy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari gazed, confused at the tear-stained paper at the last sentence. She pushed down the confusion and turned to the next page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4th August 2021</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I learned of all the things that happened ever since the last time I was in Elvendale.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We should've never cut ties with it. Quartnzine's death (May she rest in peace) and Cronan on the same dark path as his mother and his attempted invasion of Earth was an example of that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What have we done?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari confusion turned to shock and horror. Rohit knows about Quartnzine death along with Cronan on the same path and his attempted invasion of Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari's ears drooped as a horrible chill goes down her spine, remembering how Emily was nearly killed by the Shadow Demon, it was like her heart was stabbed when Emily screamed as the Shadow demon drained her. The feeling of the moment passed however when the fire elf continued to read the remaining pages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened to Lumia and Noctura, both of them didn't deserve it and I don't regret what I did yesterday, I don't deserve the chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He knows about Lumia and Noctura as well. How!?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azari mused as she turned the page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6th August 2021</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a surprising turn of events, though I should've expected for any of the elves to know about what's going on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Farran, Azari, Rowan and Liska are walking into a death trap with no chance of survival. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It appears I have to give them an advantage. Perhaps of the current Guardian's shield and hammer and reveal their hidden abilities. And perhaps give something very powerful for Farran and Azari that has been created by my people from a very very long time ago.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If this goes to plan, they will join me in taking them down. I'm the only chance they have of survival against this threat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And perhaps after the seraphites are gone, I can tell them who and what I truly am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So Farran was right! Rohit is hiding something from us." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azari turned the page over as she mused, soon skimming over the next pages after finding recaps of their adventures, sketches of the Seraphites, their symbol and confusing equations that gave Azari a headache. She stopped however when she read a page that caught her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>13th August 2021</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should've known that something like this would happen to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari stopped reading when she heard a rustling noise she looked around, thought nothing of it and continued reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she continued to read the fire elf's eyes grew heavy in sympathy as she read about what had happened to Liska. She was caught up in her reading that she didn't hear, small crab, like crawling coming towards their spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she heard a hissing sound. Once again she looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped when she saw Liska. There was a strange black shell on top of her head covering up her entire face. She ran over to her unknowingly dropping the journal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liska Liska!? Guys wake up, wake up." Azari yelled while shaking Farran violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Farran woke up half asleep and looked at Azari in annoyance. Before he could question her, she pointed towards Liska.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liska!? How long has she been like this!?" Farran demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few seconds ago," Azari explained in a panic. "What is this thing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wake up Rowan and Rohit, they might know what to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari obliges, easily waking up Rowan after a few seconds. But began struggling with Rohit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rohit. Rohit? Rohit, wake up!" Azari yelled into his pointed ear as she shook him violently but with no luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wake up there's some weird black shell on Liska's head!" Immediately after hearing that Rohit woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What black shell!?" Rohit demanded. Azari gestured towards Liska.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liska, Liska can you hear me?" Rowan said as Rohit went over and closely inspected the shell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fear eater." Rohit internally cursed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What," Farran asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a fear eater. Rohit repeated. "I've encountered these creatures before they can be extremely </span>
  <em>
    <span>lethal</span>
  </em>
  <span> to any person and animal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then let's get it off," Azari said, reaching for the shell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO!" Rohit yelled, making the fire elf jump. "If we take the fear eater off now, then the cerebral cortex in Liska's brain will dissolve as well as the medulla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we take it off now it will kill her," Rohit said after seeing the other confused expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then how do we get it off of her?" Farran asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the same concept as the dream pollen, but instead of it using a treasured memory it uses an unbeloved one and feeds on the fear in that memory." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it harmless?" Rowan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very! Once it's done with the memory it will latch itself off the host and finishes it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Farran, Azari once it's done the three of us will have to destroy it before it does that. Rohit ordered. Rowan, you're gonna need to use your magic on Liska when she wakes up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a feeling that the memory is a recent one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was daytime where the group's campfire was set, now just waking up after light night's rest. They were taking a little bit more rest. Rohit suggested they need to conserve their energy before moving on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska slept from her spot atop of some rocks. Looking at the group. Rohit and Farran were looking at a map on a tree stump as they discussed where to head next. As they talked over where to go, Azari laid on Rowans back as she groomed the lion's fiery mane as he patiently allowed her to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly Liska tilted her head up, her ears twitching and hackles bristling as she sensed something lurking around their campsite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snapping her head around she looked into the dense forest surrounding them. Curiosity peaked at her as she walked into the forest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska wandered into a path lined with the crystals throughout the trees in the forest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly a twig snapped behind her, but before she looked behind her she was hit by an electric blast.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before she could get back up, bolas were thrown at her wrapping around her leg joints pulling them together, the fox tried to yell for help but bolas were thrown again this time wrapping around her mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As she struggled to get out of the tight ropes, several cloaked people came out of the woods who Liska knew as the Seraphites.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well well well, it appears we got what we are looking for!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska looked towards the source of the voice, seeing a tall light skinned woman in a long hooded green cloak, she had brown hair braided into a crown around her head, finishing the look were glasgow smile scars at her mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The leader will be pleased, pack her up we're heading back!" The seraphite commanded as she turned her back to the fox and walked off while she was doing this the Seraphites began tying Liska's body up securely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~*~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska was dragged roughly onto a cold stone floor surrounded by collapsed stone buildings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's too bad." The Seraphite said after she came towards the fox. "We can't do the ritual while in your animal form, fortunately I know a perfect way for you to shapeshift for us." The Seraphite taunted the fox.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Linda are you sure? The boss clearly said for him to do the ritual." One of the seraphites said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We have her now. Let's do it before the people she is with, find us." The seraphite named Linda replied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Giving a nod to the others surrounding Liska, they took some metal pipes and began to hit the fox hardly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska struggled to get out as she was being beat up but to no avail, she tried to break out of her bindings only for her attempts to be in vain as she endured the physical torment on her body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just shapeshift into that elf form of yours and it will be all over." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska tried hard not to oblige, but the more she did the more harder the hits on her body increased.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally the fox emitted a lime green light as her body shrank into her elf form.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Immediately as she shapeshifted Linda crouched down to her laying form and roughly grapped on the guardian's half braided ponytail making her look at her eye level.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you." Linda roughly backhanded her cheek, making her fall to the floor again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I must admit I am honored that you walked right into us." Linda said to a whimpering Liska. "It makes what I am about to do seem cruel, prepare her for the ritual.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Following her command the other serpahites tied Liska's wrists together, weakly she tried to use her magic but to no avail against the binds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let go, let go, let go of me please!" Liska pleaded. The seraphites ignored her as they dragged her to the end of the ruins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once they were at the end, one seraphite took some rope and tied it to Liska's neck, then another seraphite pulled on the rope, hanging her onto a chair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska struggled through her binds terrified as all the seraphites began chanting and kneeling in front of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Linda slowly stalked towards Liska, a sadistic smile on her face, the Guardian felt shivers go down her spine, soon unable to see the Seraphite behind the tears that grew behind her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she reached the guardian she pulled a slim dagger with strange writing on the blade.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your sacrifice will greatly please the cause." Linda praised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The seraphite then lifted the light green part just below the purple ribbon around her chest exposing her stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bringing the knife to it, next to the belly button prodding it sharply, making blood trickle down from it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You deserve a slow death." Liska didn't respond as she tried to fight back the tears that came from her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska began chocking on her tears as Linda  poked the dagger into the tanned skin even more. She began to panic and skirm even more as the blade began to slowly slit against her abdomen. The touch of the cold metal blade made her chest tighten as her stomach twisted and turned in a way that made her want to throw up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly one of the seraphites screamed as he collapsed towards. All eyes turned towards the seraphite who now has an axe lodged into his skull.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Through the frightened tears she saw Rohit's silhouette with his sword in one hand, behind the group. Immediately the seraphites charged towards him but as they did Farran appeared next to him and hit the ground with the scythe cracking the ground and sending a wave of sharp rock towards the group. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As they were knocked down to the ground by the rocks, Rowan and Azari appeared next to the other two elves, the fire lion roared  releasing a beam of fire which Azari's sword absorbed the magic, once it was absorbed she slashed at the seraphite sending a wave of fire towards them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Take them down!" Linda commanded her fellow seraphites got back up, drew their weapons and charged the group.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Admits the chaos a fire ball hit the rope around Liska's neck releasing her from the tight hold. She got on her knees as she gasped for air, now that her throat allowed adequate airflow back into her lungs as she struggled once again to free herself from the binding around her wrists.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The leader seraphite saw her. Feeling fear go up her spine the guardian panicked and dashed into the rooms of the ruins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska limped weakly as she entered the dark oak rooms. Looking around there were plenty of tables and chairs inside the furbished interior. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The guardian's ears dropped as she heard footsteps approach the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Immediately she took cover behind a table and peeked at the top looking at the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The same seraphite who tried to cut open her stomach stalked around the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know you're here. Come on out, you cannot hide forever." Linda said in a taunting tone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska crawled under the tables, cautiously avoiding the seraphite who was kicking down the tables.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly her knee hit a shattered plate on the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Linda, wipped her head around towards the sound, Liska tried to dash out from under the table but was too late when the seraphite kicked down the table hiding her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There you are!" Linda exlamined as she kicked Liska in the chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska groaned in pain as she tried to get up, but the seraphite kicked her down and put her boot onto her back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's okay to give up, ain't no shame."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"P-please s-s-stop." Liska begged, unable to see the seraphite as more tears grew in her ears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The seraphite responded by slamming her head against the floor twice and moving her body onto her back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You think you know me!?" Linda sat on Liska's chest as she began to strangle her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let me tell you something, you have no idea what I'm capable of." As the seraphite continued to strangle her</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska struggled to escape from the seraphites iron grip. However she began to feel her bindings getting loose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knowing what she could do, she drew her claws, finally escaping her binds, she slashed at Linda. She howled in pain as she fell on her back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Immediately Liska went onto her chest and began to slash viciously at the seraphites face, her screams of pain fell on deaf ears as Liska angrily slashed at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"LISKA, STOP!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska was pulled away from Linda immediately screaming for the figure to let go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's me, it's me, it's me, it's me!" The figure's  ebony skinned hand cupped Liska's cheek making her look at him, revealing it to be Rowan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sh- s-he tr-ied to…" Immediately she hugged him and buried her head into his brother's peach clothing and sobbed into it an embrace returned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh Liska I'm so sorry, so so sorry." As he rubbed her back his palms radiating with fire magic while doing so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Farran Azari and Rohit stood off to the side, looking at the two siblings, the earth and fire elves looking emotionally disturbed while the hooded elf looked at them with a sympathetic look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's going to be okay. I promise." Gently standing up while hushing his little sister's tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They walked together exiting the room with Liska still sobbing quietly, the other 3 elves following suit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, Rohit stopped all of a sudden and looked back at Linda struggling to get up, her slash wounds dripping blood into a pool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With a glare, his ears pinned and teeth gritted through his mask, the elf drew his axe and stalked towards the seraphite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait!" The seraphite said to Rohit who was now only a few inches away. "Let me go, please." The seraphite pleaded with an outstretched hand only to meet a cold, unmercifal glare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You just come after her." Swinging the axe down to her head after saying those cold blooded, unnerving words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Grieving in the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After last nights situation Liska has been drowning in trauma, though the others have helped her they are advised for her to get out of it. During this however the fire and earth elf discuss about if their ally is a friend or a foe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rays of light shone through the trees as the group was packing up. They didn't get much sleep due to uneasy feelings of fear eaters latching onto them, even though Rowan stayed up all night after they got the fear eater off of Liska.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the lion was at the island's edge with Liska silently sobbing into him, while the others packed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari shot a suspicious look towards Rohit as he was sharpening his sword and axe, now knowing that he was hiding something from them her suspicions increased. Azari decided to talk to Farran about what she had discovered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced over to where the earth elf was. Farran was checking over the essentials. The fire elf approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Farran." Azari began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Farran responded. "Oh, hi Azari. Have you seen Rohit's journal? He says he couldn't find it." His back was facing the fire elf as he looked over the items.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About that. We need to talk about him, you're gonna want to hear this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The earth elf turned facing Azari, his ears flushed to sides of his head as the fire elf guided him down to a spot in the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Farran, you were right about Rohit hiding something," Azari admitted receiving a quizzical look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...what are you talking about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…” Azari trailed off. “I… I stole Rohit’s journal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? Azari, you can’t just-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know but listen-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you thinking!? Rohit specifically told us not to look in his private possessions!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well is this private!?" Azari shoved the open book into Farran's hands when he looked upon the pages, he gasped as his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Azari, this is serious, are you sure-. Farran began but got cut off by the fire elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Read the first page, this is his journal. He knows about Cronan, Quartzine, Lumia and Noctura."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, but that's not the only thing! Azari exclamined. Last night when I was collecting herbs for dinner I saw Rohit use water magic!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can use water magic as well! I thought he just had duel elements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few days after we left his home, I saw Rohit use earth magic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari eyes widened as her ears twitched. She looked over to where Rohit was standing, Farran following her gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no clue, but I doubt any of us are going to be pleased about it when we find out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We,l l what do we do? Do we confront him about this or do we tell Rowan and Liska?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm." Farran pursed his lips as he gazed hard at the ground. "Nothing. Not yet at least after we get the previous earth guardians remains we confront him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what if-."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you two talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari's sentence was cut off when Rohit approached them. Panicking, the fire elf hid the journal behind her as Farran straightened his pose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-nothing just gossip." Azari stammered with an an awkward smile </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, gossip." The earth elf said, making the same facial expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that so?" Rohit said with a raised eyebrow and a sceptical look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Oh and we found your journal." Farran said, taking the journal from behind Azari and giving it to Rohit. Azari shot the earth elf a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah thank god. You didn't look in it did you?" Receiving quick and stammered responses which made him look even more sceptical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay…." Rohit trailed off. "Well have we got everything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I looked over the inventory, we got everything we should have," Farran answered. "We should get moving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet. We go when Liska is okay to keep moving." Farran was about to protest when he was silenced with a glare from Rohit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liska just experienced a very traumatic experience that happened to her again. Give her time until she's ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure that spending time with Rowan will help?" Azari asked, receiving a nod from the elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The best way to deal with ptsd is by spending time with someone you have known for a while or a close family member." Rohit explained. "And by how she was doing yesterday before the fear eater latched onto her, it seems to be working."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The methods are still working," Rowan said as he approached the group. "Liska has calmed down for now but wanted to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We give her space, we will check back on her in a few minutes. Has her paws or body been shaking recently?” Rohit asked the lion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few times, why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is having an episode of what happened. If it gets worse we have to console her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know so much about ptsd?" Azari asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have had some experiences." Rohit simply answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azari looked at Farran with scepticism on her face, the earth elf simply shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better not to ask about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his look said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liska looked down on the ground unable to see the grass behind the tears that came from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her throat tightened as her lungs contracted, stopping her breathing as asthma took over, unable to breathe she chose to look at the ground taking in small panicked breaths</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You think you know me!?" The seraphite sat on Liska's chest as she began to strangle her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let me tell you something, you have no idea what I'm capable of." The seraphite hissed, continuing to strangle the guardian.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liska gasped pulling in the air around her as the memory of that moment echoed throughout her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now gasping large, panicked breaths she sputtered and coughed as her asthma began to clear up. The fox laid on the ground, curling on herself tightly, her chin resting on her tails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ears flicked as her body laid on the ground. Her throat, tightening even more as nausea began to twist her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her squirming greatly eased as she laid on the soft grass, she began to reminisce of spending time with someone she loved so deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone who she had lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone who she had missed every day for the past year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska walked towards the tree in sight hoping to see her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Liska arrived at the tree's glade she sniffed the air picking up a warm familiar scent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes perked up as a cheesy grin crept up on her face as she spotted a snow white wolf with gold fur on her belly. The wolf has markings and blue and yellow diamonds at her paws, hind legs and forehead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wolf on the branches returned the gesture as she saw her and ran towards Liska.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska and the wolf embraced and nuzzled at each other. Liska was snuggling into the wolf's golden fur as the wolf laid her chin on the earth jewel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How is my baby girl?" The wolf cooed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lumia! I'm not a baby anymore." Liska said, wrinkling her nose in a grin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You always will be a baby to me." The wolf, now known as Lumia said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wolf lifted her chin to gently place a kiss on Liska's forehead, the fox made a happy noise and leaned into the touch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~*~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is something so special, so magical about this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska enjoys every moment she spends with her mama, both of them playing together, spending time together, talking and sleeping.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska always thinks that she has been given a gift to have someone so loving, so caring and so amazing to have as her mother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now the animals were taking a break sitting in a glade after chasing each other in the forest. The day was coming to a close as the sun began to set with the stars beginning to peek through the sky.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska yawned as she was hit by the exhaustion of running.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sleepy?" Lumia asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska nodded as she yawned while her eyelids were starting to grow heavy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wolf smiled as a bright white light emerged from her body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska gazed in wonder, as the form of the wolf shrank into a form of an elf.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the light subdued an acorn skinned woman appeared. The woman's attire consisted of a sleeveless patterned top with a belt around it held together by a silver star, the bottom half of the attire consisted of a white and golden skirt tied together by a knot, coming out of it were dark blue baggy pants ending in tall dark blue boots with golden markings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman also had toned biceps on her upper arms with a circular white marking on her right arm. The woman had incredibly long white and golden ombre hair tied into a pull-through braid with two locks of hair framing her jawline, the braid was held together with blue beads at the intersections and a golden tie at the end. On her forehead were two light blue diamonds with golden markings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman was holding a mostly white and golden staff, at the top, the gold part of the staff was twisted ending around a light blue diamond. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lumia set down her staff on the ground, she then sat down cross-legged. Patting her lap signalling the fox to lay down on her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska happily obliged as she wrapped her body around the elf's form and set her chin on Lumias lap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lumia leaned back as her arm went on top of Liska's head. As she started to pet her right ear, she began to hum a familiar soothing tune to the fox.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska happily snuggled up to her mother closer and relaxing to sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Liska was in a slumber it was when Lumia finished her song. The elf softly smiled at her daughter leaning down to once again kiss her forehead. Once the action was complete she leaned her head on Liska's back drifting off to sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liska smiled as she remembered that memory, the peaceful sleeping, the fun that she and Lumia ha-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liska was struck by sorrow once again, but this time of grief. As she remembered a moment of grieving over her mother however she wasn't the only one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Liska</span></em> <em><span>walked up the stairs of the elvenstar tree as it was the home of Lumia and her children.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As her boot heels clicked against the floorboards she approached the door, shakingly she opened the door she breathed in her mother's familiar scent, her ears drooped as her throat tightened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She reminisced of the times when she was a kit, she and Lumia would play tag or hide and seek in here for hours in the rooms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She walked through the interior of the main room, approaching a door on the right side of the room, opening it she walked into a bedroom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked at the large white and blue bed remembering when she and her brothers and sister were children, they would sleep in the same bed enjoying Lumia's presence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And whenever she had nightmares even as an adult she would go over to Lumias and ask to sleep with her to which she happily obliges every time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But now she is gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After Lumia and Noctura died, Liska was not taking it well, first being stuck in denial but was eventually pulled out of it as she spent time with Farran even though he couldn't understand her sorrow she enjoyed his company.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, the others were not taking it well even though they were dealing with it in their ways. Fortunately she was confining in Rowan who was more than patient to help her and listen to her grieving problems.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyclo, on the other hand, doesn't want to talk about it, instead he shuts himself down whenever the topic is brought up though she heard that Rowan was going to talk to him about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cory, however, is pretending nothing has happened, it makes Liska's blood boil even though it seems she has no problem with it, it always infuriates her when Cory scorns her for running around and not doing her duties instead of consoling her about what happened in the shadow world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The anger passed as she walked over to the wardrobe opening it, her pinned ears drooping as her eyes landed on the same outfits, she unhung one of Lumia's tops.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sitting on the bed, facing the door, she sniffed the top taking in the familiar warm scent. As she smelt it she began to sob as she remembered Lumia dying without even saying goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Liska?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska didn't hear the voice in the doorway instead sobbing her eyes out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh no. Liska!" The voice hardened just enough to snap Liska out of her stupor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Startled Liska looked up to meet the soft gaze of a white-skinned elf.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man's attire consisted of a long lavender and white top ending to his bagged bleached blue pants from the pants were blue boots at his chest area was belt held together by a lavender crystal the belt was holding a shoulder pad with lavender crystals holding a long shoulder blue cape holding the attire together was a strip of blue material one arm was sleeved while the other one was sleeveless only a blue brace with gold detailing and two blue diamonds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man also had long lavender hair part tied into a loose bun while several locks of white hair were tied into braids, nestling at the man's forehead was a golden headgear clipped onto his pointed ears and jawline at the top of the headgear was the air jewel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh! Cyclo, I'm just grieving over Lumia." As she choked on her tears. Cyclo hushed her in sympathy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you doing here?" Blinking away the last of her tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me and Rowan went back to the shadow world to get Lumias staff," Cyclo said. "We can properly say our goodbyes, I thought you and Cory would like to know."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lumia… she didn't say goodbye to us." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't fret about that Liska."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska didn't respond instead she succumbed to sobbing again as the memories of her death flooded her mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay. I don't want to see you crying anymore, come here." Cyclo said while he outstretched his arms for a hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liska sniffled, stood up and walked towards his brother and leaned into a hug dropping the top, the elf lightly embraced her in return.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Why is he so calm about this? How?' Liska mused, feeling a surge of anger over this but it immediately once again succumbed into sorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I miss my mama." Liska choked out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly the embrace around her tightened, squeezing her body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eugh, you're crushing me. Cyclo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"S-sorry, Cyclo said in a hoarse voice as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I was trying to say… me too." As tears began to run down his cheeks and onto Lumias top of the floorboards.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liska sadly smiled as the memory ended at least she wasn't the only who was grieving. She felt a little selfish, but she couldn't help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now finally out of her trauma relapse, she felt ready to go, even though she didn't want to hold the others back Rohit assured her that they can wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walked back to the group she got greeted by Azari.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright now?" Azari asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll- it's-it's okay, I'll be alright." Liska stammered as her bottom lip quivered. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting." As guilt travelled up her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it," Rohit reassured. "If you have another episode, then we can wait." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? Wouldn't she-"Farran's question got off by Rohit who gave him a look, silencing the matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go, Rohit said, eager to avoid any more reminders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group obliged and walked over to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for some reason. Liska can't shake the feeling that something evil is lurking nearby.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>